Here We Go Again
by LegoLissie
Summary: The sequel to A Pirate's Love for Me. It's de ja vu for our characters! Beth and Lissie unexpectedly get thrown back in time again, Jack and Will have to go after them. But not one of them expected what was coming next. COMPLETE!
1. Jack's Mistake

'Ello chums! I'm BACK!!!! After all the reviews saying that I must write a sequel… and Beth bothering me at school, I thought, eh, what the heck. So here you go… WARNING! MAJOR LAUGHS AHEAD!!!

Disclaimer: Do I have to do one of these again? You guys know I don't own Jack and Will (sniff)

Chapter One: Jack's Mistake

"Jack, are you 100% sure about this?" Lissie asked. "Because I'm thinking she would have told me."

"It's obvious. And what is it with this deal? Beth's confiding in Will, you're confiding with me, it's like the weddings should be switched around."

"Don't get any ideas. Will would murder you."

"Yeah, I'd kill him before he could lay a finger on me."

It had been three months since Will and Jack had come back to Beth and Lissie. Life had changed so much since then. Each couple had bought a house, across the street from their best friends, of course, and the weddings were just a few months away. The only problem… where to have them. The girls wanted them in Illinois, the guys in Port Royal. But in the end, they both agreed on having the weddings where they were, and the honeymoons in Port Royal. 

But Jack was letting his mind do a little too much thinking. 

"Lissie, stop looking at me like that! I'm sure that I'm right! Have I ever been wrong before? And why do you think we both bought such big houses?"  
Lissie thought for a moment. Maybe he _was_ right…

"Okay, but I hold no responsibility for what is about to happen."

"Will, I'm worried about Jack," Beth told Will.

"Look, there's _nothing_ to be worried about! I'm sure he'll _love_ the news! I would if something like this ever happened to Lissie."

"I know, but he's been acting awkwardly towards me lately, like he suspects something. I really want it to be a surprise!"

"It will be. Are you ready to tell him?"

Beth paused. She would have to tell him sometime soon. "Okay. I suppose you're right."

Will smiled. "Good. I'll come with you."

Lissie looked out the window. "She's coming!" she exclaimed as she saw Will and Beth walking toward the door.

Jack ran to her side. "Quick, don't give anything away!"

Beth opened the door. "Jack?" she asked, stepping inside, with Will behind her. 

"BETHY!" said Jack, wrapping his arms around her. 

"Hey! What are you so excited about?" she asked, noticing her future husband was practically shaking with enthusiasm. 

"I have a surprise for you," he said, putting a blindfold on her eyes and leading her upstairs.

"Really? Because I have a surprise for you!"

"Mine first, though."

Lissie walked over to Will and embraced him. "She's going to love it. Have you seen it?" she asked.

"Yep. I agree completely," he said as they followed Jack and Beth up the stairs.

Beth laughed. "Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"You'll see."

Jack turned to the right, a wide smile on his face. He opened the door to one of the bedrooms, and led Beth inside. "Okay, you can take that thing off now."

Beth eagerly took the blindfold off her eyes, as Will and Lissie came into the room too. She gasped, putting her hands over her mouth.

"You like it, then?" asked Jack.

The room was filled with baby things. A crib in one corner, toys scattered all over the place, a rocking chair, an armchair, and a diaper changing table.

Jack picked up a stuffed pink bunny. "Well, is it a boy or girl?" he snuck up behind her, putting a hand on her stomach. "What are the names you like the best?" 

"Jack…" Beth turned to him, and he looked like a child himself, eyes sparkling.

"Yes, love?"

"I…"

"It's all right, I'll kick Lissie and Will out if you want me to—"

"No, no, it's not that, but…"

Lissie, Will and Jack all listened intently. 

"I'm not pregnant."

Jack dropped the bunny, and his face fell too. Lissie and Will just exchanged glances, their mouths hanging open.

"But… you… you made it obvious—"

"The news was… the news was that I got a new job. I'm a teacher now."

Lissie and Will once again exchanged glances. Jack looked behind him, at the couple.

"So I just spend $700 on a baby that isn't even real…?"

"I'm so sorry!"

"No, no, it's not your fault," said Jack, turning around and looking at Will and Lissie, the first to notice a change in Beth's behavior.

"Well, I think we should just be going…" said Lissie as she and Will bolted out of the room and ran to their house.


	2. A Crash

Chapter Two: A Crash

"Oh, Lissie! Check these out!" called Beth from the living room of her house. Lissie, who had been in the kitchen getting them both water, ran back to where Beth was, 2 bottles of water in her hands. 

Piles and piles of bridal magazines lay scattered all over, along with post-it notes, pens, calculators, cookie crumbs, and a wet spot on the rug Beth had to clean up where Taffy had emptied her bladder. 

Lissie tossed a bottle to Beth, who didn't catch it in time; it bounced off the wall and landed near the side of the couch. "Nice catch," she said sarcastically.

"Lissie! Watch your—"

"EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!" screamed Lissie as she hopped around the room on one foot, peeling off her sock as she went. 

"Step," finished Beth. Lissie had just stepped in the place where Taffy had peed. 

"Thanks for the warning," said Lissie sarcastically.

"You're welcome."

"What did you want to show me?"

"Look," said Beth, pointing to a dress.

"Oh, wow!" said Lissie. "Good choice!"

"But that's not all. Read the description."

Lissie read it, then laughed along with Beth. "That's _perfect_! _Embroidered with pearls_! Too bad they're not black."

The girls just laughed again.

Lissie sighed, and picked up another magazine.

"Still haven't found the one for you?" asked Beth as she wrote down the brand and description of her's.

"Nope. But you know me, I'm extremely picky, but it only takes me about five minutes to find one on the third day of looking."

"Okay," Beth replied as Lissie shrugged. 

"It's the weird truth," she said.

They looked for a bit more when suddenly, they heard a crash coming from upstairs. The girls just looked at each other, then Lissie whispered, "What should we do? Is someone breaking in?" 

"I don't know… Should we go get the guys?"

"We can handle it. You know how hare I kick."

"Most unfortunately," said Beth.

Cautiously, the girls got up from the couch and walked up the stairs, Lissie with her set of strong legs in front. 

"It sounded like it came from the bedroom," whispered Beth.

Lissie nodded, then crept down the hall, Beth right behind her. That room was at the very end of the hall, and Lissie felt strongly like she was in a horror movie. Of course, that might be something Beth would be excited about, but Lissie didn't like the feeling that in a second, someone might jump out of one of the rooms and slit her throat. 

They had reached the doorway, and Lissie leapt into the room, doing a karate scream.

But no one was there.

"Lissie! You just blew out my eardrums for nothing!"

"No, I have a feeling something's wrong—something seems out of place," she said slowly, looking around.

"What, you mean the bed being un-made?"

"No, that's always like that, I'm such a bum."

Beth started rambling off suggestions, but Lissie didn't think that any of them were the reason.

"You sure are picky," said Beth. "I'm going back down…"

"Wait!" said Lissie suddenly.

She walked over to the desk, but on the floor, there was a wooden, faded black box. Lissie looked at it for a second, then wrenched open the drawer with the secret compartment, took out its contents, throwing aside her Two Towers book… with Legolas on the cover.

_Wow, she wouldn't do something like that unless it was super important, _Beth thought. 

Lissie pulled the lever, and the bottom snapped up. The two girls gasped.

"Nothing…" said Beth.

"Just as I thought," said Lissie.

"But… how did it get out…?" asked Beth slowly.

"I don't know…" Lissie cautiously picked up the box and opened it. The medallion glinted innocently back at the two of them.

Suddenly, a chill wind picked up, and they looked at each other. There were no windows open, no fans on. 

At once, the wind seemed to get stronger. Lissie dropped the box and the two girls bolted out of the room, flew down the stairs, out the door and across the street.


	3. A Mind of Its Own

Chapter Three: A Mind of Its Own

"Stop! Stop! What was that?! You're making it sound like you didn't _want_ to meet me!"

Will sighed impatiently, throwing himself down on the couch. "Is complaining all you ever do lately?" he asked angrily.

"Put yourself in my position. You just spent nearly $700 furnishing a room for a baby that doesn't even exist!"

"That's your fault. You should have taken my advice along with Lissie's! And speaking of her, she had to type this thing up for me since I still don't understand computers… why can't you just go with it?!"  
"Wait… a _woman_ wrote the _best man_ speech for my wedding?!"

"No, I told her what I wanted to be in here, and she typed everything I said. So it's _my _speech."  
"But it's _my _wedding."

"All right then, let's hear _your_ best man speech for _my_ wedding."

Jack just stared at him, and Will smiled triumphantly. 

"You're right, Will, it's perfect."

"Thank you."

Just then, the heard the front door open, then slam shut, then Lissie's and Beth's voices met their ears as they heard them running to the kitchen.

"Jack!"

"Will!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Woah! What's the rush?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, I'd like to know the same—" began Will, but he immediately stopped. The girls looked scared stiff.

"What is it?" they asked together.

"There was a crash—"

"The box on the floor—"

"Nothing in the secret compartment—"

"Wind—"

"Woah! Slow down!" exclaimed Jack. 

"Yeah, one at a time," added Will.

They explained everything that went on, and the guys looked at each other and marched out the door, Lissie and Beth right behind them.

All four of them walked up the stairs in silence. Once they got to the bedroom, Jack and Will walked immediately to the desk, where the box lay on the floor, the chain of the medallion was hanging out from underneath it. Will cautiously picked it up, but dropped it immediately.

"What is it?" asked a concerned Lissie.

Will's fingers were red. "It burned me…"

"How could a medallion do that?" asked Beth.

"I have no idea," replied Jack.

"Maybe it's trying to tell us something?" suggested Lissie.

"That might be it," said Jack.

"This is freaking me out," said Lissie and Beth together.

"Why don't you two stay at our place tonight," said Jack.

"Yeah, you really should, I don't trust that thing," said Beth.

"Okay, thanks," said Will.

Lissie and himself grabbed a change of clothes, and Lissie's guinea pig, and Beth went back down stairs to get Taffy.

"Come here, girl!" Taffy came running over to Beth, and she saw fear in her eyes. 

"I know, I'm scared too," Beth whispered.


	4. It All Started with Chunky Glue

Chapter Four: It all Started with Chunky Glue

A/N: Don't ask, it's an inside joke, this chappy's full of them… but some of them are explained. 

"Girls!" came Will's voice from the foot of the stairs.

"What?" they called back.

"Jack and I are going to do some shopping."

Beth and Lissie looked at each other, grinned, then ran out of the room where they were looking through pictures from middle school and high school. They bolted down the stairs, grabbing their shoes and purses.

"We're coming too!" said Beth. Lissie nodded.

"No, you're not!" said Jack who appeared next to Will.

"Why?" demanded Lissie. 

"Because it's man shopping," replied Jack.

"On, you have to do your _manly _shopping for _manly_ things!" mocked Lissie. "_Drills_ and _hammers_ and _electronics_…"

"Yeah, and Jack, we're running out of milk and eggs, could you run by the store and get some?" asked Beth as she and Lissie laughed.

"That's not _man _shopping!" said Will. "That's—"

"Wait, I have a list, hold on, let me get it out of the kitchen," Beth and Lissie laughed even harder.

"No! Will and I are _not_ grocery shopping! That's what _women_ do!"

"And we are _not_ women," said an exasperated Will. "And stop laughing, you two!"

"Fine then," said Lissie. "Go do your _manly_ shopping."

"Have fun!" said Beth.

"Don't talk to strangers, and REMEMBER THE BUDDY SYSTEM!" yelled Lissie. "William, did you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Will. 

"Beth, when we come back, the house had better not be in ruins!" yelled Jack.

"Why would I do something like that?" asked Beth. "That's something Lissie would do!"

"Hey!" said Lissie.

"OW!" exclaimed Beth. Lissie had just kicked her.

They heard the door shut as the guys left.

* * *

"Good one, Jack!" said Will once they were in Jack's car. "_Man shopping_… they totally fell for it!"

"Well, we are!" he backed out of the driveway. "To think they almost came with us…"

"But why should we keep this a secret?"

"Because you don't know what color I want mine to be."

"Do I want to know…?" asked Will slowly.

Jack smiled. "Tye dye."

Will laughed. "You're joking!"

"No, I'm not."

"But Beth would strangle you!"

"But nothing. You don't know my plan. I'm going to let her catch a glimpse of it, then at the wedding, wear a normal black one."

"I'm not even going to pull a prank!" You know Lissie…"

"Sadly, yes. OUCH!" Will had just smacked his arm.

"Is it too late to stay SPIDER?!"

"You know, I can just let you out here," he began to slow the car down.

"That's okay…"

"And I was just joking about the Lissie thing."

"Good."

"But not about the prank."

"Not good."

"You should do the same… get bright purple or something…"

"No way, I'm not like you. I'm getting plain black, that's it. I don't want to look like I'm in a time warp from the 80's."

They laughed, and as Will turned on the radio, they laughed even harder. The song 'Time Warp' was playing. 

"Oh, God, this day is so ironic," said Jack as they walked into the shop.

How incredibly right he was. 

* * *

"What can we do?" asked Beth. "We already looked through all the pictures from both our graduations."

"Uh… we can watch Lord of the Rings?" asked Lissie.

"Why…?"  
"Oh, please, you know why—"

"Lissie! Don't you _dare_ say—"

"Your secret crush on Elijah Wood!"

"It's a good thing Jack isn't here, or else I'd be forced to… do this!" Beth grabbed the bottle of her chunky, Elmer's glue and squeezed it over Lissie's head. But what she didn't realize was the fact that the top was open, so it fell out on her head.

Beth gasped as Lissie screamed. 

"I swear, I didn't know it was open—"

"Oh really?!" yelled Lissie.

She ran to the fridge and grabbed a giant bottle of ketchup and flipped the cap off. She squeezed it and it got all over Beth.

Beth screamed, it got all over her white shirt and in her hair. 

"Whoops," Lissie said innocently.

Beth grabbed a head of lettuce off the counter as Lissie turned around to grab more stuff out of the freezer. She threw it, and it hit her head. 

"OUCH!" screamed Lissie. "Why is my head so heavy…"

Beth started cracking up. The glue on her head caused it to stick to the top of her head. 

Lissie felt around, then felt the lettuce. She screamed as loud as she could. Beth kept laughing. Lissie reached into the freezer and started throwing hot pockets at Beth as hard as she could. One hot pocket missed Beth and hit the 'on' button of the stereo. It started to play 'The Anthem' by Good Charlotte as loud as it could. Another missed Beth, and hit the end of a spoon on the counter. 

The spoon had creamed corn on it, and it flung back and hit Lissie in the eyes.

"OUCH! MY EYES! MY EYES!!!" she yelled as she rubbed them frantically.

Beth was rolling on the floor by now.

Lissie, in her furious attempt to get the creamed corn out of her eyes, hopped around the room, and knocking a box of froot loops into the fish tank, which contained Gus and Bob. Beth had had those fish since 8th grade, and once when Lissie had watched them while Beth was on vacation, froot loops got knocked into their tank again. Miraculously, they survived. 

She finally got the gunk out of her eyes, but she suddenly realized what had happened.

"Oh no! It's dejavu!"

Beth looked up, and saw multi-colored circles floating in the tank.

"LISSIE!!" she screamed as they started to eat them. "GET THEM OUT!!!"

"They survived on them before, but if you say so…"

"Yes, I DOOOOO!!!!!! EEEEEEEEKKKKK!!!!"

Lissie had just chucked a bunch of soggy cereal down Beth's back.

"CURSE YOU AND ALL HALFLINGS!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. At the same time, they both ran to the fridge and grabbed two bottles of whipped cream. As they did so, Beth knocked a gigantic decoration—a bowl of marbles—on the floor. The bowl didn't break; it was made of plastic, but the marbles were dumped all over the floor. They started to slip, and Beth did, but Lissie hung on to the door of the fridge. She shook up her bottle of whipped cream as Beth did the same.

"DON'T WANNA BE YOU!" they both screamed along with the stereo. As they sang, they started squirting. When the bottles ran out, and they, along with the walls, were covered in whipped cream, Lissie slipped as well. She fell, and landed on her back. The lettuce finally detached itself from her hair.

"Nice one, lettuce head!" laughed Beth.

"Oh shut up, ketchup!" yelled Lissie.

"This is just like 8th grade…" said Beth. "We were so immature…"

"And we haven't changed a bit!" said Lissie. Then, she got up with some difficulty and took a pot of creamed corn they guys had left out on the counter from lunch. Beth stood up, not noticing Lissie had taken a handful of it. She grabbed an apple.

If only they had looked out the window, or heard the car doors slam, the footsteps coming onto the porch… 

"I've wanted to have a major food fight for the longest time…" said Lissie.

"Technically, you have. Eighth grade…"

"No, but not like THIS!" she yelled as she threw the corn. It hit Beth in the face, and she threw the apple, then spotted a puddle of creamed corn behind her. Just as she threw it, she lost her balance and crashed to the floor. Lissie caught the apple, but as she threw it back, she too lost her balance and fell to the floor.

Both the corn and the apple flew through the air in the same directions… to the doorway…

Ooh, this is just like old times…. CLIFFHANGERS!!!!! YIPPEEEE!!!!!


	5. The Flight of Poppy and Lissie

Chapter Five: The Flight of Poppy and Lissie

"Girls! We're home—" called Jack, but he got hit in the head with the apple, and Will's shirt was splattered with creamed corn. 

They walked onto the tile floor of the kitchen, but weren't on their feet for very long; the marbles caused them to fall to the floor. The two girls gasped and got up.

Jack looked around. Thank God he had left the merchandise in the car. 

"MY KITCHEN!" he yelled.

Will's mouth fell open, but he just laughed. He got up and moved cautiously over to the fridge. "If you can't beat them," he threw everyone some cans of pop, "JOIN 'EM!" he yelled as he shook his up and sprayed it all over Lissie. 

She screamed and pushed him over and started squirting him. 

Beth and Jack did the same with each other. However, once Beth's can was out, she spotted the enormous pot of creamed corn. She smiled evilly, then pulled Jack over and dunked his head into it.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" he yelled. But his yell was muffled by the corn, and bubbles were bursting out from where his head wasn't blocking the hole. 

Lissie's can ran out before Will's did, but she had a plan. She slid over to the other side of the counter, finding something else the guys had left out. 

A carton of ice cream.

When Will was looking for something else to throw at her, she dumped the partially melted, but nevertheless freezing cold ice cream on his head.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Will yelled as Lissie started cracking up. He shook his head like a dog as Jack did the same. Their long hair drenched the entire room with ice cream and creamed corn. 

Will ran to the freezer, grabbing the giant tub of ice cubes and everyone tried to run out of the room without slipping once he started to laugh maniacally.

Will followed them. Beth ran up the stairs, followed by Lissie, and Jack was last. 

Will spoke in the voice of the announcer at Jack's hanging. "Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have threatened to throw me out of the car, pretended you don no t know the future Mrs. Turner, and are going to do something to—"

"Will! Don't you dare say—AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" 

Just as they had reached the top of the stairs and gone through a long chase down the hallway, Will had dumped the entire tub of ice cubes down his back. Jack screamed like a girl… and everyone—especially Beth—would never let him forget it.

"COLD! COLD! YIKES! GET IT OUT!!!! EEEEEEKKKK!!!!" Jack screamed as he ran back to where the others were standing at the top of the stairs. 

They could not stop laughing. 

Lissie had to hang onto the railing, Beth was rolling on the floor, and Will was leaning on a table.

"You… you scream like a girl!" Beth managed to stammer through the gales of laughter.

Jack blushed. "Well… it's not my fault… vocal chords get high pitched when _anybody_ screams… it's NOT FUNNY!!!" he yelled. 

"Yes it is! We should start calling you Jacqueline!!" said Lissie, who was closest to the stairs. That comment only made the three laugh even harder.

Jack reached without looking into what he thought was a garbage can and grabbed what he thought was a ball of hair and threw it at Lissie…

She ducked, which caused the hair to fly down the stairs…

But a split second after it passed her, Lissie and everyone else remembered that a giant lump of hair couldn't squeak… 

Lissie screamed, she suddenly realized what was flying down the stairs. 

Her guinea pig.

"POPPY!!!!!" she screamed as she jumped off the landing. Now she was flying through the air, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"LISSIE!!!" everyone yelled at the same time.

Her feet hit the wooden stairs, but she slid down because of all the slippery foods that were stuck to the bottom of her shoes. She couldn't stop. 

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She couldn't see Poppy anymore, all she could see was the floor that was three stairs away… two… one…

CRASH.

She hit the bottom and fell flat on her face. 

Will ran down the stairs after her, but he too started to slide, and once he got to the foot of the stairs, he jumped, and landed safely on his feet. Lissie frowned and groaned.

Beth followed, and lastly, a very shocked Jack came down.

"Are you okay?" asked Beth and Will together.

"Ooohh, my aching…_everything…_"

Will rolled her over so that she was on her back.

"Is anything broken?" he asked, concerned.

"Where's my fuzzball?" asked Lissie immediately.

A second later, they heard a squeak.

Jack walked over to where it had come from… at the corner of the foot of the stairs there was a laundry basket full of dirty clothes.

There was Poppy, safely snuggled between the clothes, but looking terrified all the same.

Jack picked her up, and saw that there was a yellow spot on his boxers beneath her.

"MY _BABY_!" Lissie shrieked, holding her hands out. Jack gave the terrified animal to her.

Lissie noticed her heart was beating super fast. She looked up at Jack.

"I am SO sorry!" he said.

Lissie just looked at him, hugging Poppy to her tightly.

"Seriously, I honestly didn't know I threw Poppy, and if I had known it was her, I wouldn't have thrown her."

Lissie kissed the top of Poppy's head.

"And this is coming from the man who calls her _rat_ all the time?!" (people DO call my precious little guinea pig 'rat' all the time…AND IT REALLY GETS ON MY NERVES!!!!)

"That was a _joke_! I just did that to infuriate you—"

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!!!!"

"I realize that factor could have been in play—"

"I DON'T CARE! SHE'S LIKE A DAUGHTER TO ME!!!"

"I owe you, don't I?"  
Lissie, without taking her eyes off Jack, asked Beth calmly: "Beth, could you hold her for a minute?" 

Beth took her, and Lissie sat up.

"You know what makes a woman as mad as she can possibly get? You know when she's most protective?"

"No…" said Jack slowly.

"PROTECTING HER YOUNG!!!!" Lissie screamed. And with that, she got up, and tried to chase after Jack. But as she put her weight on her right leg, she yelled out in pain and fell backward. Will caught her just in time.

"What is it?" he asked.

"My ankle… I think I sprained it or something…"

Jack bit his lip as Lissie looked at him coldly as Will was helping her to the couch to lie down. Normally, she was a very forgiving person, but in the case of her 'daughter', _no one_ would get away unharmed.


	6. Cyclone in the Kitchen

Chapter Six: Cyclone in the Kitchen

_Lissie and herself stood in the kitchen when a wind picked up—an extremely strong wind. _

"Woah! This wasn't on the weather channel!" Lissie yelled over the howling wind.

"What's happening?!" Beth yelled back.

They looked into the sink and saw the ocean inside it.

Wait… THE OCEAN?!

They both screamed at the same time and Lissie dropped her glass and it shattered on the floor.

"JACK!" Beth screamed.

"WILL!" Lissie yelled at the top of her lungs.

"HELP!"

They appeared suddenly at the doorway and tried to run in to help them. But an electrical current seemed to be coursing around the perimeter of the room. 

Beth was falling backward… She couldn't move… she saw Barbossa… **alive…**

She woke up, gasping for air. 

The long t-shirt that she wore as a pajama shirt was soaked with cold sweat. She looked over, and Jack was still asleep. He let out one big grunt, rolled over and said: "One hot pocket with creamed corn…" then rolled over and started snoring. 

Beth stared at him for a minute, it was times like these when he was weirder than Lissie.

Then, she climbed out of bed and walked out of the room to the kitchen. 

"Where's my hot dog, Santa?" she heard him ask in his sleep. 

She rolled her eyes and smiled as she walked down the stairs. She paused at the doorway of the kitchen. She moved her hand cautiously in front of it, making sure there was no electrical current around it.

She stepped inside and started to examine things. The room looked pretty clean, after the food fight they had only then realized what a huge mess they had made. Nothing looked very abnormal, except for the one, extremely soggy froot loop found in Gus and Bob's tank.

* * *

_…One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them._

In the land of Mordor where the shadows lie…

Chapter One: Minas Tirith

Lissie yawned. She had finished the Two Towers a few minutes ago, and had read the first page of The Return of the King (it's true, I'm actually reading it!!) It was nearly midnight, and she was extremely thirsty. Will was sleeping soundly next to her. She got out of bed and walked down the hall to the stairs. She passed a glass box on a small table that had a gigantic wad of tape inside it. She smiled… a hilarious moment between her, Beth, and their friend Brianna led to one of the many inside jokes that they shared. 

"Wad of tape, wad of tape!" she sang softly. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Whatcha doin'?" asked Lissie when she saw Beth.

Beth jumped. "What did you have to scare me fore, Lissie Sarah Jade?!"

"That's Turner to you," she said as she took a glass out from one of the cabinets. "Why so jumpy?"

"You know how when we went on that adventure a few months ago?"

"How could I forget?!" asked Lissie in amazement.

"That's not my point. You know how some of our dreams became reality?"

"Yeah…" said Lissie slowly.

"Well, I had one where the ocean was in the sink, an electrical current was flowing around the room, and we were standing _in this room_ when it happened!"

Lissie stared at her for a minute. "Huh?"  
Beth sighed, then explained it in a more detailed way.

"So are you saying that we may get transported back into the movie… _again_?" asked Lissie.

"How can we? The second movie hasn't even been filmed yet."

"I dunno, that may explain why the medallion was acting so weird though," said Lissie as she turned on the water in the sink to fill up her glass. She turned off the water and drank it very quickly.

"Geez, you drink a lot!" said Beth.

"Ah, drink up, me 'earties!" she said, swinging her glass.

"Yo ho!" said Beth as they laughed.

Suddenly, Beth realized something. Lissie had left the water on because she knew she'd drink more. _The ocean was in the sink…_

"Turn it off!" said Beth.

"Why?" asked Lissie as she did. "You're spazing out, Beth!"

"The ocean was in the sink… why isn't it draining?"

It was true, the water hadn't drained. Suddenly, a wind picked up, just like it had at Lissie's house.

"Woah, this wasn't on the weather channel!" yelled Lissie over the wind.

"You said that! _You said that in my dream_!" Beth yelled.

They looked down into the sink again. It was turning blue… like the Caribbean Sea. They could even see a ship inside it…

"What's happening?" yelled Beth.

They screamed as the sink seemed to get bigger, the wind stronger. Lissie dropped her glass and it shattered on the floor. 

"JACK!" Beth screamed as loud as she could.

"WILL!" Lissie yelled at the top of her lungs.

Both men awoke and raced time as they ran as fast as they could down the stairs. They reached the kitchen, and gasped. 

It seemed as though the girls were fighting against a vacuum trying to suck them into the sink.

"LISSIE!"

"BETH!"  
They both ran forward, but they hit the electrical current and staggered backward.

Jack, thinking fast, ran to the middle of the hall, wrenched open a small door, and tried turning off the electricity. Will, seeing him do it, ran forward, but got shocked yet again. They were trapped.

Laughter suddenly echoed throughout the fall and kitchen… laughter that they all knew.

Barbossa's.

Lissie and Beth were getting weaker, and they couldn't fight against the force any longer.

Jack and Will were yelling their heads off outside the room.

"HOLD ON!"

"DON'T YOU LET GO!" (ha ha, I LOVE Return of the King!)

Lissie pulled forward with all her strength, but it felt like someone was hugging her tightly. She could barely breathe.

She looked down, and gasped.

Where her pajamas had been, there was now an 18th century dress, and by the feel of things, a corset. Instantly, she knew where she was headed.

Unable to fight it any longer, she gave up. Her final glimpse of things was stuff swirling madly around the kitchen, and Jack still trying to turn off the electricity.

Will tried one last time to run through and save her, but had no luck. By now, he was so shocked that he passed out once the barrier threw him back.

Next to her, Beth was still fighting. They glanced at each other, and Lissie smiled reassuringly like Frodo did at the end of Return of the King. It was as if she was saying, "This is just another adventure… that we're going to get through."

Then, she closed her eyes and fell backward into the sink… and down the drain.

Jack came running back into the doorway, only to find Will unconscious, Beth still trying to move as far away from the sink as she could, and no sign of Lissie.

"BETHY!" he yelled as she was forced back.

The laughter seemed to get stronger along with the wind.

She looked up, and Jack ran through the barrier, but he, like Will, got electrocuted so bad that he passed out.

Beth screamed. She was the only one left. That fact of course, caught her off guard, and she fell backward like Lissie had, and down the drain.

MOOAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!! CLIFFHANGERS ROCK!!! (well, they're fun to write!)


	7. The Return of the Enemy

Chapter Seven: The Return of the Enemy

"OUCH!" Lissie yelled. Well, at least she yelled it, but she couldn't even hear herself. Something had slammed into her arm. She looked around, and saw Beth.

"Sorry!" she saw her mouth.

They were spinning through what appeared to be a time-twister… they saw everything that happened after the kisses at the end, and up until their "deaths". 

A giant, gaping hole appeared. They were getting closer to it…

THUD.

They hit rocks with a painful sounding noise. 

"OW!" Beth yelled out, grabbing her arm, which was bleeding. Lissie quickly put a hand over her mouth, and made her duck down.

Beth looked at Lissie, and saw that a cut near her eye was bleeding.

She looked around, immediately recognizing where they were. They were squatting where Jack and Will had been when they came to rescue Elizabeth.

Lissie removed her hand from Beth's mouth.

"Why are we back here?" Beth whispered.

"I don't know…" Lissie replied slowly.

The two of them silenced immediately however; they heard a voice.

"I think it came from over here!" said a voice they had heard before.

Twiggs.

"Find whoever it was, no one can see this!" came Bo'sun's voice.

Lissie had to fight off the urge to scream. Why were they here? Was Will okay? Would she ever see him again?

_I miss Jack!_ Thought Beth. _Is he coming back here as well?_

The footsteps were getting closer… the girls held their breath…

"It's time!" said Pintel.

"Excellent," replied Bo'sun.

Beth and Lissie just looked at each other, then poked their heads above the rock so to see what was going on.

Barbossa's body was in the same place as it had been when Jack had killed him. But one thing was different. The medallions with Jack and Will's blood were covering his wound, and his body was surrounded with torches. All the pirates gathered around him and closed their eyes and put their heads to the sky.

They then began to chant in a language Beth and Lissie could not understand. Barbossa's body was lifted from the ground.

What was happening?  
But they soon found out.

His body was moved as if he were standing. The chanting stopped. The girls gasped.

He was looking right at them…

He was _alive_.

"Get them," he said.

Lissie and Beth ducked down and ran for their lives. But no matter how many times Beth had forced Lissie to run with her, and no matter how many medals Beth had won for track, neither of them could out run a huge mob of pirates.

They were caught, and guns were pointed to their heads.

Barbossa walked over, laughing. Lissie frowned.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the future wives of Jack Sparrow and Will Turner," he said mockingly.

Beth opened her mouth, but Barbossa cut her off.

"Yes, even when you pass over you know things. But why wasn't I invited to the weddings?"

"You're supposed to be dead!" yelled Lissie.

"Quiet now, or you'll regret over using your vocal chords," he said dangerously.

Lissie shut her mouth, reluctantly.

"Yes, I'm back, as you saw. But why, you ask?" he grinned and laughed. "You'll find out if the two Prince Charmings come to the rescue.

_No! What do Jack and Will have to do with this?_ thought Beth.

"Take them to the ship," said Barbossa.

They were shoved roughly out of the cave.

Barbossa took a bite out of the apple and suddenly, it hit Beth. 

She knew why Barbossa had come back from the dead, and by the shocked expression on Lissie's face, she knew too.

Dun dun DUN!!!!!!!!! REVIEW, as always!!!!


	8. The Pool

Chapter Eight: The Pool

_Beth's hand had finally grasped onto his… they looked at each other._

"Don't you let go!" he said determinedly. (I know, I know, but I LOVE that movie!!!!!!!! But this part made me cry, along with the end.)

_But his fingers were slipping away… the man who shot Beth had his gun pointed at her, but his face was masked._

The gun went off.

Beth fell to the ground… killed instantly.

The man laughed.

Jack let out a yell of anger beyond anger and threw himself at the man whom he recognized…

He woke up, breathing heavily.

Sunlight was flooding through the house. Then, all of a sudden, everything from last night came flooding back to him as well. He quickly got up, and tripped over Will. He fell through the doorway into the kitchen, and immediately noticing that the barrier was gone. He got up, and shook Will.

Will groaned, and opened his eyes. "Where are the girls?" he asked immediately.

"I don't know…" said Jack. "I passed out before I could see what happened."

"We've got to find them!" said Will, and he sat up.

"But where have they gone?!"

"Wait a minute…" said Will slowly. He suddenly remembered something that happened to Lissie before he passed out… she was wearing a dress…

"They've gone back!" he said, jumping up. "They've gone back to the Caribbean!"

"Why though?" asked Jack. "It's obvious the second movie hasn't been made…"

"I don't know…" replied Will. "But I have a feeling I know how we can go after them."

And with that, he ran out of Jack's house, across the street, and into his and Lissie's house.

* * *

"How did they do this again?" asked Jack a few minutes later once they were at the edge of the pool. Will was standing next to him, the medallion in his hand. "I mean, do we have to jump in a certain way—"

"Yeah, sure, Jack. You have to do a belly flop, while I do a well-formed dive.

"Really?" asked Jack.

Will rolled his eyes. "You of all people should be taking this seriously! It was your idea to come back here in the first place… I'm not going to wait another 300 years to marry Lissie…"

"Okay, okay! I feel the same way. I'm just trying to cheer you up… you're worrying again…"

"WORRYING?!" Will yelled. "SHE'S BEEN TRANSPORTED BACK TO WHO KNOWS WHERE… IN CASE IT SLIPPED YOUR MIND, BETH'S BEEN THROWN BACK TOO—"

"I know! Believe me, I know… just stop spazing out…"

"Sorry, this whole thing just has me really…"

"Worried?"

"You could say that."

"You do realize that by going back, you'll have to face Elizabeth again, don't you?" Jack asked.

Will paused. He hadn't thought of that until now. "She's in jail."

"But what if a certain form of evidence indicates that she didn't kill Lissie way back when?"

"Jack, there was a witness!"

"But she disappeared! What if, the day after we left, the witness came back and said there was no trace of her? There's a good chance she could have been let out."

"I'm not even going to talk to her," replied Will fiercely. "I'll treat her like a hat stand… and I'll say that… Lissie and I are already married. Then she'll stay away from me."

"Okay, well, do you really mean that I have to do a belly flop?"

Will rolled his eyes. 

"Just kidding…" said Jack quickly.

"On the count of three then? Say good-bye to Illinois for a while…"

"One…" said Will. 

"Two…" said Jack as he and Will moved into the position to jump into the pool.

"THREE!" they yelled together. And they jumped in.


	9. The Reason Why

Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update for so long, I was on vacation and away from my computer. But I'm sure you don't want to hear about that, I'll just get on with my story. LOL! Also, check out my NEW STORY, 'The Blood of a Pirate!' Hope ya enjoy it and this chappy!!!

Chapter Nine: The Reason Why 

Lissie and Beth were thrown into a room roughly. 

"Get in there, lasses!" yelled Bósun. 

Lissie hit the floor hard, and fell over.

"Why do you have to treat us so badly?!" Beth yelled. "We've gone through enough already, can't you just leave us alone?!"

"I have to agree with you on that, Beth," said Barbossa as he appeared in the doorway. "We're not trying to treat you badly, to be quite honest with you, we want you alive. But I'm afraid we can't just leave you alone. We need you girls, but I'm guessing you know the reason why already, don't you girls?"

Tears began to fall from Beth's eyes.

Barbossa smirked. "Yes, I thought so. We're using you as a trap to lure Sparrow and Turner into our nets. You two are just the worms on the hook."

Lissie's cut was bleeding badly now, but she was extremely angry all the same. She pushed herself up and looked Barbossa in the eye.

"Why do you have to be so cruel?!" she screamed. 

_There goes the last of her energy,_ thought Beth.

"Cruel? I'm not trying to be cruel, I want you to be in nice accommodations. You're just making that hard for me, because I'm battling with myself to lock you in a jail cell with a tarantula or seven if you don't _shut up_."

Lissie did indeed shut up; spiders were her worst fear next to Elijah Wood (HA HA, BETH!!!), but also slumped back onto the floor. 

"One more thing, and if she hasn't passed out," he said, indicating Lissie, "if they do come, don't spill the beans, or else it will be," he ran a finger across his throat, "for all of you."

And with that, he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Lissie opened her wet eyes, and realized Beth was crying too. 

She dazedly sat up and at the same time, they both hugged each other and sobbed.

"Oh, I hope they don't come," whispered Beth.

"You know them, they're going to!" said Lissie softly. "They'd… they'd do anything for us…" she broke off.

"Why, WHY did we have to come back?!" Beth asked angrily.

"I just hope they won't get themselves killed," said Lissie shakily.

~*~

"OUCH!" yelled Jack. That belly flop had finally started to shock him, but before he knew it, he found himself looking upon a familiar sight. (Oh geez here I go again… RETURN OF THE KING!!! Go see it!!!! NOW!!!)

"Will? You here, mate?" asked Jack, his voice strained from the pain on the front of his body.

"Yeah, you _really_ did a belly flop?!" asked Will.

Jack grinned, but suddenly remembered why they were here. "Any sign of the Pearl?" asked Jack.

Will looked around, and shook his head. 

"Dammit!" said Jack. "You'd think a big ol' ship would be easier to keep track of than a car…"

"Woah! We're back in our old clothes!" exclaimed Will.

"You're just noticing? Come on, let's get out of the ocean, we've got a lot of work to do."

They climbed out, and Will remembered how Lissie and Beth had on the day that he first met them. 

"Am I still a wanted pirate here?" Jack muttered.

Will shrugged. "Where's Elizabeth?" he whispered.

"Behind bars where she belongs… hopefully."

"Not much has changed," said Will.

"What did you expect? I think this takes place only a day or two after we left…"

"Wait!" exclaimed Will suddenly. "I'd better get some swords from my shop… we're probably going to need them."

"Yeah… why don't you do that and I'll find the ship. If something is to happen, the parrot will… I dunno, fly around squawking. Okay?"

"Great plan Jack," said Will sarcastically.

Jack grinned. "They always are."

The two of them split off in opposite directions, Jack to the other docks and Will to his shop. He grabbed one of his well-made swords, his hatchet, and was just about to leave when the door opened. Will whipped around, and he almost dropped his hatchet.

It was Elizabeth.

Will started to walk to the door, and just brush past her, not even to notice her, but she stopped him.

"Wait," she said, grabbing his arm.

Will wrenched himself out of her grasp and began to walk to the door yet again. 

"Will, I'm sorry!" she said.

He stopped. No… he was _not_ going to let this happen… 

"I know what happened, how you went back for her, and I'm guessing the reason she's back is because she's been kidnapped?"

He turned around. "How… how did you know?" he asked in disbelief.

"Why else would you be back here? And who kidnapped her?"

"It's none of your business," Will said shortly.

"What if I want to help you?" she asked, her voice getting fiercer.

"Why would I want a murderer by my side?!" Will yelled.

"That was a long time ago… I've changed…"

"I DON'T CARE! You can't change the past… and besides, Lissie and I are already married. I'm never going to look back onto what we almost had… what would have ruined my life…"

"Will, please, listen to me! I realize now that you two belong together, and I wouldn't do anything to separate you two!"

"You already did," said Will softly as he walked out, but he made sure Elizabeth heard him.

"Jack, you big idiot!" said Will once he had found him. "Elizabeth just came into my shop!"

"Wow, so she _is_ out of jail!" exclaimed Jack.

"Duh. So, are we going to leave or what?"

"Yeah, why don't we just swim all around the Caribbean to find them. In case you didn't notice, genius, THE PEARL'S NOT HERE!"

"Uh, Jack…?"

"What?"

Will pointed to a place beyond the fort, where there was a ship approaching. 

Jack stared at it. "I am an idiot."

He then began to jump up and down and wave his arms in the air, so as to get their attention.

It was Gibbs that first spotted him. "Look!" he yelled. "It's Jack!"

Anamaria came running up to the front, grabbing the telescope out of Gibbs' hands and looked through it, shaking her head. "Just as crazy as he was when he left."

"Do you think he ever got Beth back?" asked Gibbs.

"I dunno, he must have, or else he wouldn't look so happy."

They got to the dock, and let Jack and Will on board. 

"Welcome back, Cap'n!" said Anamaria.

"No time for warm welcomes, Will and I are on a mission!" said Jack, running to the wheel.

"What sort of mission?" asked Gibbs.

"Jack and I went to the future to get back to Beth and Lissie," Will explained, "by taking a medallion, making us temporarily immortal. But they got thrown back here, and we think they've been kidnapped. So we came back, and now we need your help."

"Wow, that's a lot to go through."

"Quit your yapping!" yelled Jack. He turned his head to the horizon. "We've got two damsels in distress to find!"


	10. A New Plan

Chapter Ten: A New Plan

_"Cap'n! They're coming!" said Bósun as he came into the room._

Barbossa grinned, revealing rotting teeth. "You know the plan," he said to him. Bósun laughed and walked out of Lissie's and Beth's room.

"Not a word," Barbossa whispered to them dangerously, and he too left.

Will and Jack came in.

"Lissie!"

"Beth!" they said, running over.

"Are you two all righ'?" asked Jack.

They nodded, but Lissie quickly said, "It doesn't matter about us anymore! Just GET OUT—"

"No," said Will firmly.

"We're not leavin' ye two," said Jack.

Beth rolled her eyes. "You're wasting time! GET OUT—"

"I thought I warned you, Beth."

All four of them looked around at the doorway at the same time. Barbossa was standing there, along with a few others behind him. He looked at Will. 

"Throw him to the sharks!" he yelled. Then, his gaze turned to Jack. "This one, I want with me."

Two pirates each plunged toward them, grabbing their arms and dragging them out of the room.

"LET ME GO!" Will roared.

"I thought I already went through this…TWICE!" Jack screamed.

Beth and Lissie started to run toward them, but Barbossa locked the door. They were trapped.

"NOOOOO!" Lissie yelled, wet trails streaming down her cheeks.

Beth started banging on the door, running and throwing all her weight against it. "LET US OUT!" she screamed, tears also spilling out of her eyes.

Lissie bolted to the window, seeing Will in the water. She took a nearby candlestick and slammed it into the window, breaking it. Will caught sight of her, but he was pulled beneath the surface…

"NOOOO!" Lissie screamed, sitting bolt upright. 

"What? What is it?" asked Beth quietly.

"WE'VE GOT TO GET OU—" but Beth suddenly put her hand over her mouth.

"SSH! Do you want Barbossa to hear you?!"

"Dream… the dreams have started again!"

"No dip," said Beth.

"No, but…" she explained how Will and Jack came, and how they would meet their deaths… Will would have a watery grave just like his father…

Beth put her hands over her mouth to keep herself from screaming, her eyes widening.

"We've got to stop them!" she said, jumping to her feet.

"How?! Beth, we don't even know if they got back here!"

"You were the one who said they'd do anything for us, how can you doubt that?!"

"Well, even if they did, we have no idea what so ever where they are, or where WE are!"

Beth fell silent. Just as Lissie opened her mouth to say something, however, Barbossa opened the door, seeing Beth still on her feet and Lissie still sitting on the ground, covered in cold sweat.

Since ye girls like to talk so much, I think me crew'd like it if they got a day off work tomorrow, if yer quiet, that is," he added.

They glared at him as he laughed and shut the door.

"Great, now we've got our work cut out for us," said Lissie. 

"No! This could be a good thing!" Beth whispered, running back to Lissie. "He's probably going to put us up on the deck, so we may be able to see Jack and Will coming!" she said excitedly.

Lissie smiled. "If we see them coming…"

"We can warn them not to get near!"

"Thank you GOD!" said Lissie.

Finally, FINALLY, they had a plan!


	11. Are We There Yet?

Chapter Eleven: Are We There Yet?

"Jack! How much farther are we?" asked Will frantically.

"I don't know! Do I look like I know when I'm not steering the ship?!"

"WELL FIND OUT! God knows _where_ they are…"

"You know what, Will? Yer _way_ too uptight lately."

"I CAN'T IMAGINE WHY!" Will roared.

"WILL YOU BLOODY CALM DOWN?!" Jack yelled at an equal volume.

"WILL YOU BLOODY STOP YELLIN'?!" came Anamaria's exasperated scream.

"NO!" yelled Will and Jack at the same time. They glared at each other.

"Jack, we have no idea where they are—"

"Whew, I thought ye were gonna say 'bloody' again—"

"WOULD YOU BLOODY SHUT UP?!"

"All righ'! I won' interrupt on o' yer important speeches, Governor Turner…"

Will's eyes were in slits.

"Okay! I'm listenin'…"

"Thank you. As I was saying… we have no idea where they are or where WE are for the matter, how are we supposed to find them?"

Jack grinned. "In all the time ye've known me ye forgot the most important thing… I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" he said, throwing in some of his trademark hand gestures. "I always come up with good plans—"

"Oh, yes, the parrot flying around squawking was a _great_ one…"

"_Oh yes, the parrot flying around squawking was a great one…" _said Jack in a snobby British accent, imitating Will.

"I do NOT talk like that!"

_"I do NOT talk like that!"_

"Nor do I stand like that!"

__

"Nor do I stand like that!"

"SHUT UP!" Will yelled.

_"SHUT UP!"_ imitated Jack.

"SHUT UP!" roared the rest of the crew.

"You two _always _argue!" yelled Anamaria.

"No we don't!" said Jack and Will together.

"Then what are ye doin' now?!"

"Why did I ever get back on a ship with you…?" asked Will, throwing his hands up and looking above him at the sky.

"Aw, come on, Will! Yer no fun…"

"Fun? FUN?! THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK THIS IS?! THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS OUT THERE—AND IF YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST SIT AROUND AND WAIT FOR HER TO DIE—" but he stopped yelling because of the look on Jack's face. His eyes, always emotionless, were staring at the ground.

"Jack?" asked Will tentatively.

"Ye don't understand. Ye just don't understan'. I have a serious side, too, ye know! All I'm tryin' to do is cheer ye up, Will! And yer always goin' on lecturin' an' yellin'… ye think I haven't been thinkin' 'bout Beth? I'm trying to cheer ye up. I'm scared too, Will. What if we _are_ too late?"

Will just looked at him. He knew _exactly _how Jack felt…

"I'm sorry, it's just… I can't stop thinking about her…"

"Mate, I know. Me neither. Yer just so uptight lately… I was just tryin' to help ye."

They were silent for a moment.

"Want some rum?" Jack asked.

"No." Will replied firmly.

"Come on, just a lil' swig—"

"NO! Jack, why don't you go ask someone where we are." 

Jack grinned, and took a swig of rum. "Right you are," he said as he stumbled and swayed over to Anamaria, who was steering the ship. Will followed him.

Jack gazed out at the horizon, squinting into the distance, looking for any sign of Barbossa's ship.

"Are we there yet?" asked Jack.

"Jack, do ye see a big giant ship?" replied Anamaria.

"No…"

"Then there's yer answer."

"…are we there now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No…"

"Are ye sure?"

"No… I mean yes!"

"Ha! So ye don't know… do ye?"

"Jack… I'm warning ye…"

"Are we there now?"

"NO!" 

There was a pause, and Will was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"……How about now?"

"AAAAAAHH!!!!!" Anamaria screamed as she ran after Jack, completely abandoning the wheel of the ship. Gibbs ran forward and grabbed it as it was spinning madly.

"JACK SPARROW!" Anamaria screamed.

"Yes?" asked Jack as he continued to run away from her.

"YOU ARE THE MOST ANNOYING PERSON ON THIS BLOODY SHIP—"

"Why is everyone saying 'bloody' so much?!"

"BECAUSE IT'S WHAT YOU ARE!"

"Okay! Okay!"

She chased him around the deck of the ship three times before Jack got so worn out that he even stopped doing his crazy hand gestures. Will couldn't stop laughing when Anamaria finally caught up with him. She started smacking him in the back of the head, and he STILL kept running!

"OUCH! Since when—ouch!—is it a crime—ow—to ask a—WOULD YOU BLOODY KNOCK IT OFF?!" screamed Jack after Anamaria hit him for a fifth time. (LOL Zach!)

"Only if you will."

"Speaking of 'will'… would you shut up?!" asked Jack, despite his grin. "I cheered ye up, didn't I?"

Will nodded. "Thanks," he said.

"Ye made me suffer that much pain?"

"You're lucky she didn't get your cheek."

"Eh, the feelin' in that was gone a LONG time ago."

Twenty minutes passed as Will was looking out on the horizon, for _any_ sign of a ship or a place where Barbossa may be as Jack got more drunk by the second. He staggered over to Anamaria, who was again steering and mumbled four words:

"Are we there yet?"

~*~

Gotta love Jack! REVIEW! And I'm REALLY, REALLY sorry about not updating for so long, I was on vacation, and then I got grounded… so yeah, and for a question about 'The Blood of a Pirate', Juliet will NOT be a Mary-Sue!!! (R&R on that story too! It would be greatly appreciated!)


	12. The Locket

Chapter Twelve: The Locket

_"I, Jack Sparrow, take thee Beth—do I have to say her entire last name?—Grapermelonbinkerbananahoffshnitsenburg_(yes, I know in APLFM it was Shwightsenburg or something… but I changed it for tormenting purposes!!)_—whew—to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, honor and cherish, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."_

The pastor smiled and closed his book. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the—" but Jack had already pulled Beth into a sweet kiss.

"Bride," finished the pastor, a little late.

Jack ran out of the chapel, the maid of honor and best man behind them. Jack picked her up and spun her around, the two of them laughing.

"I love—" but someone was banging on a door, her dream was slipping away…

"Up! UP! GET UP! _NOW!"_ yelled an angry voice.

Beth sighed. It was all just a dream…

Next to her, Lissie woke up and jumped.

"GET UP!"

"WE ARE!" yelled Beth angrily.

The footsteps went away from the room.

Lissie fell back onto the floor, groaning.

"Come on!" said Beth, shaking her gently.

"My head hurts…"

"From that stupid cut?"

She nodded.

"If ye two aren't out here in three seconds, I'm throwin' in a tarantula!"

Both of them jumped up and opened the door, walking out.

"There, now, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" asked Barbossa. He cackled and walked off.

Pintel and Ragetti smirked and came forward. 

"First, ye'll scrub the deck until there isn't a spot left."

Beth's stomach growled. Ragetti smiled.

"Ye won't get anythin' to eat until yer job is done."

Their eyes widened, and the two pirates walked away.

"Oh, I'm going to pass out!" Lissie moaned.

A scrub brush flew through the air and hit her in the back of the head. "OUCH!"

Beth whipped around, as a bucket of soapy water was slid toward her along with another scrub brush.

"Have fun!" yelled one pirate.

"Finally, we get a day off…"

So, they set to work, scrubbing what seemed to be centuries of grime off.

"You know what I don't get?" said Beth, throwing her scrub brush into the bucket.

"What?" asked Lissie, throwing her hands up so as not to get splashed.

"How he got another ship so quick, and how it got dirty so fast!" she exclaimed angrily.

"That's a good question…"

Suddenly, a great splatting noise was heard, and both of them whipped around. The pirates had dumped a bucketful of table scraps onto the part of the deck that had taken them an hour to clean. The laughed, as the girls' mouths fell open. As they went back inside, Lissie gave them the finger. 

"I hate them…" she muttered.

"Me too…" Beth then said some words that would have made her mother's hairs stand on end.

"Woah! Never heard those words come out of your mouth before! What ever happened to the over achiever who's always setting a good example?" (it's the truth… Beth IS an over achiever, and I always make fun of her for it!)

"She got thrown back in time, that's what. We'd better get busy, before they throw something else at us."

"Yeah…" replied Lissie.

As she bent over, something around her neck slipped out from under her dress and caught in the sunlight. She gasped, then looked behind her. None of the pirates were paying any attention.

"Beth!" she said. "I know how we can get them not to come!"

She took off the necklace off her neck as Beth came over. It was the locket that Will had given her for their three month anniversary. As she opened it, she could feel a small pain in her heart. There was a picture of the two of them in one of those photo booths. Will had his arms around her, and his chin was resting on her shoulder. She was laughing, because Will had just said, "If Legolas somehow gets transported back here, I'll have no competition, right?"

"Lissie?" Beth whispered.

Lissie tore her eyes away from the picture.

"If we can somehow get our hands on some parchment and a quill, then we can send a message to them in this!"

"But will it float?"

"Of course it will, I accidentally dropped it in the bath once, it floats like bubbles."

"How are we going to get the parchment and quill though?"

"I don't know… you think of something!"

"Lissie, I never thought I'd see the day when you take advice from a blonde."

"Drastic measures call for drastic actions. We'd better get back to work, the pirates—"

"A tarantula is goin' in yer room tonight!"

"We're working!" they yelled together as they began scrubbing madly.


	13. TARANTULA!

Chapter Thirteen: TARANTULA!!

"Well, ye girls seemed to get the message about the spider. So, ye get to eat. There be food in the dinin' area," said Barbossa.

Lissie and Beth bolted to the room and gasped. It looked like a feast! Beth was reminded of the scene in the movie. So, they ate a few things hungrily, but didn't touch the wine. Barbossa walked into the room a few minutes later.

"Yer cheerfulness won't last long, I'm afraid, when we tell ye that that tarantula is goin' in yer room anyway."

Lissie stopped chewing, her eyes as big as her plate. Beth too gasped. The definitely wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

"In ye get!" said a pirate the girls did not know as he shoved them into their room. Then, another threw in the gigantic hairy spider. Lissie froze.

"Sleep tight!"

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!" 

They laughed and slammed the door behind them. A click told them that they had locked it.

The humongous spider crawled menacingly towards them.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Lissie; she suddenly unfroze as the spider climbed up her foot.

"EW! EW! GET IF OFF!" but Beth couldn't move; she was petrified with fear.

Lissie, still screaming, shook her leg madly, for the spider just climbed up to her knee. With one enormous swing, it flew off and landed on Beth's head.

"EEEEEEKKKKKK!" she screamed, jumping about. "GET IT OFF!"

If her worst fear hadn't been in the room, Lissie would have found the matter extremely funny. Beth shaking her head like mad, the spider flew off and landed on the floor.

Lissie, hesitating a bit, then ran forward and started stomping on it.

"DIE!" she yelled after each stomp. "DIE! THAT ONE'S FOR WILL, THIS ONE'S FOR BETH, AND THIS IS FOR JACK! AAAAAAHHH!"

"LISSIE!" Beth screamed.

She stopped stomping on the spider, panting.

"I think it's dead now…"

Lissie lifted up her foot. "Ew…" The squished, slimy remains of the spider were stuck to the floor and the bottom of her shoes.

"Well, at least it's dead…"

"Yeah…"

"I hate Barbossa!" said Beth angrily. 

"Yeah, me too!' said Lissie, overcoming the shock and suddenly remembering where they were. "Well, at least we'll be able to tell them not to—"

"SSSHH!" said Beth frantically. She could hear quick footsteps.

Barbossa walked into the room, smiling broadly. "Well, I see ye girls finally managed to kill me spider."

They looked at him, triumphant looks spreading across their faces. 

"But don't let triumph get higher than the reason ye two are here. Take a look out the window."

They turned around, and Beth's stomach lurched unpleasantly. Lissie made a funny squeaking noise.

A tiny, solitary light was gleaming through the darkness, and against the pitch black water. A ship that appeared to be miles away was in the distance.

Jack and Will had found them.

OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!!! What will happen now?! Even I'm not sure… lol! And happy birthday to one of my best friends… LISA!!! Actually, her b-day was yesterday…eh, we celebrated at school way too much!!!


	14. Just Me Luck

Chapter Fourteen: Just Me Luck

Night had fallen, and Jack felt a strong need for some rum. Anamaria had made him steer the ship after she got sick of it. As he was doing so, he could see something off in the distance. A few flickering lights. 

Candles. Candles that had to be on a ship. His eyes widened. 

"WILL!" he roared. "WILL! GET UP HERE, QUICK!"

Will jumped; he was down below deck, trying to get some sleep. He clumsily ran up the stairs, tripping slightly. "Jack, what is it?"

"Look, mate! I found them! There's the ship!"

Will looked at where Jack was pointing, and his eyes widened. 

"Aren't I a genius after all? WE FOUND 'EM—"

"SSSSSSHH!" said Will frantically. "You're not a genius! They can probably hear you!"

"They're miles away, the only thing they'd be able to notice is if we had a candle lit or somethin'…"

Will's eyes widened again. "CRAP!" he said, running down the stairs.

"Oi! Where're ye goin'?" he heard Jack ask. 

He suddenly remembered that he had forgotten to blow out his candle before he'd fallen asleep. If Barbossa had seen… he didn't want to think about it.

He dashed to his room and blew it out. Total darkness surrounded him. His breathing had quickened, along with his pulse. All he could do now was hope and pray. 

Will walked back up the stairs as quietly as possible, as if he thought Barbossa would hear his footsteps. Finally, he came back to the wheel. 

"Jack, we have to get this thing into hiding."

"Already started. There's a lil' island of huge rocks right there… we're gonna hide behind 'em until we move in fer the kill."  
"And how exactly are we going to do that?" asked Will, praying that Jack had a plan.

"Ah… well… er…"  
Will rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth to start to tell Jack off, but Jack was too quick for him.

"Ah ah ah! Ye aren't gonna start with that. Ye know me. We'll just let things flow, and then whatever comes our way, we'll go with that. Don't look at me like that! It worked the last time! And do ye have somethin' better?"

"No," Will replied truthfully. 

"I thought not. Tomorrow, then?" 

"Okay. Tomorrow."

With the prospect of finally getting Beth back, Jack started to feel a bit better. "I need me rum…" he said.

Will stopped him. "No! Jack, if you want to do a successful rescue, then you have to stay sober. That means no rum."

"WHAT?! Will, me rum's me lifeline!" said Jack desperately.

"I don't care, my lifeline's out there," he said, pointing to Barbossa's ship. 

"Eh, I see yer point. Fine, I'll listen to ye. But it's going to be a LONG night, especially for ye."

"Ooh, excellent!" said Will, throwing his hands up, and his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"…So, what can we do until tomorrow?" asked Jack.

"Come up with a plan?"

"We already had a plan!"

"We can't just make it up as we go along!"

"Then why don't ye come up with something, Einstien!" 

"But… you're the master of plans!"

"Ah ha!" said Jack, pointing at Will, who looked like he had just realized what he had said. "Ye admitted it! I'm smarter than ye!" He jumped up and down excitedly, his finger still pointed at Will.

"No, you're not, I mean, you always COME UP with plans! I'm not saying that they're good or anything…"

"But I came up with the plan to save you when the pirates were gonna cut ye open, AND to get the big fighting thing with Norrington and the pirate crew!"  
"But that backfired!"

"Ah…er…"

Will grinned.

"Shut up, Will, or I'll throw ye off me ship!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Wouldn't I?"

Jack started to walk toward him. Will backed away, putting his hands up for defense.

"Now, Jack, really! We're in the middle of the ocean, next to a pirate ship… waiting for the perfect moment for us to rescue our fiancees…"

Jack stopped, and seemed to be deep in thought.

"Eh, yer right. I'd best save me energy. But we still have nothin' to do!"

"We could tell the crew about our plan…"

"Aye! Great idea, mate! Anamaria! Gibbs! Everyone! Will and I have a…er…well…a making of a plan."

"Oh, great start, Jack," said Anamaria sarcastically.

"Well, we need yer help! Me an' Will are tryin' to think of a plan!"

"We can ambush an' kill!" suggested Gibbs.

"Eh, I like the idea…" said Jack.

"No… I say we sneak on quietly, get the girls and then kill Barbossa!" said Will.

"Wow, I thought you'd say 'we need to settle this in a calm and orderly manner'…"

"When it comes to my future wife's life, I don't take any prisoners."

Jack stared at Will in admiration. "So it's settled then! Tomorrow, we get ambushin'!"

"AYE!" said the crew together.

"We best be gettin' some sleep, we're gonna need energy for tomorrow!" said Anamaria.

Everyone except for Will and Jack walked down to their rooms. Once they were all gone, Will turned to Jack.

"Jack, I have a bad feeling about this…"

"Why? This is what we've both been waiting for! We get to rescue the girls!"

"I know… but… call me crazy—"

"All ready have, mate."

"Shut up."

"Aye, fine, continue, continue."

"I just… something doesn't feel right. I just have this warning in the pit of my stomach…"

"Will, everythin' is gonna work out just fine!" said Jack comfortingly. "Now quit complaining! I've had enough of it! Get some sleep, mate. Think about it… we'll be seein' our bonnie lasses tomorrow!"

Will recognized defeat, and slumped back down the stairs to his room. Jack watched him go, shaking his head. 

"That fellow needs therapy… 'e worries to much."

_CRASH!_

"AH!" said Jack loudly, jumping a few inches into the air.

A fork of lightning had just slashed through the sky.

"Aw, just me luck," Jack said as rain started to pour.

~*~

Not long until the final action scene! And I think ye all know what that means… yes, this story is close to completion! ***sniffle* **I know, sad, isn't it? Eh, maybe once I finish this I can work on TBOAP. And maybe finally get my Lord of the Rings one started… but it won't be the same with out crazy Cap'n Jack! And HAPPY EGG HUNTING! LOL


	15. I Love Ye!

Chapter Fifteen: I Love Ye!

The rain had continued through the night and into morning. In fact, it was a crash of thunder and a scream from Beth that had waken Lissie up. She moaned sleepily and went back to sleep, wishing that this was all just a horrible dream and that she was back in her own house in modern day America with Will.

Beth walked over to the window and saw that the Black Pearl was no longer in the range of her vision. But, she could see a small island with a few huge rocks by it… It looked like the island that her, Jack, and Lissie had gotten stranded on. (I know I said in the last chappy that it was nothing but rocks, but I changed my mind, and I'm too lazy to change the old chappy!) _They probably hid behind there,_ she thought to herself. 

There was no point of sending them the message in the locket now; now that they had found them they would definitely come to save them, and wouldn't take no for an answer.

She sighed, putting her forehead against the window. "Oh Jack," she whispered. "Please don't come. If… if you love me… you wouldn't."

~*~

Meanwhile, Bósun was striding down to the Captain's Quarters with a look of grim satisfaction on his face. The day that Barbossa had been waiting for had finally come. He knocked on the door. Barbossa answered a couple seconds later.

"What do you want?" he snapped to his first mate.

"They're here. They've come," (couldn't resist!) he said.

Barbossa grinned, revealing his rotting teeth. "You know the plan. Is our weapon in place?"

"Yes, any minute now, and activation will occur."

"Excellent. Tell the crew what they are to do! I'll speak to the wenches…"

They both split off in opposite directions; Bósun to the rest of the crew's quarters, Barbossa to Beth and Lissie's room.

He knocked on the door roughly and opened it. 

Lissie finally woke up when he kicked her in the stomach. She cringed and let out a painful sounding moan.

"Now, as I pointed out to ye girls last night… looks like the Prince Charmings have finally come to yer rescue. If ye say one word to them about our plan… it'll be curtains for all of ye."

And with that, he walked out of the room, slamming the door. Beth walked quickly over to Lissie.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Lissie winced, her eyes watering. "No permanent damage," she said through gritted teeth.

"So… they're coming…" Beth whispered.

"And you're worrying about me," replied Lissie.

~*~

"Jack! Come on! Let's go!" said Will, ushering to the rowboats out on the deck.

Jack was inside the dining room, staring at the pouring rain. "Will, I like yer sense of enthusiasm, but sometimes, it can be just a lil' too much. I want to rescue 'em too, but HOW THE HECK ARE WE GONNA DO IT IN THIS?!" he yelled, pointing to the window.

"We act like we don't even feel it. Now let's _get a move on it_!" said Will, pushing Jack to the door.

"Will, have ye gone mad? Did ye sneak into me stash of rum last nigh'? After ye told me to stay sober! Naughty, naughty!"

Will growled.

"Down, bessy," said Jack. (LOL Zach!)

They had finally gotten out onto the deck and within seconds they were soaking wet.

"We should find the crew!" Will yelled. 

"Yeah, they'd probably want to come with us!" said Jack sarcastically. 

Will didn't hear him, he led the way down to the crew's quarters. After five minutes…

"WHAT DO YE MEAN YER NOT COMIN' WITH US?!" Jack roared.

"Jack, we want to, believe us!" said Gibbs.

"Just not in this weather," said Anamaria.

"Come on! We need your help!" said Will desperately.

"We can't! Besides, what if their crew invades the ship?"

"Ah, yer right," said Jack. "So it's just me an' Will together goin' out on a dangerous journey. If we don' come back, we're both botherin' all o' ye in yer afterlives!"

"Fine by us, Jack," said Anamaria.

"Right, let's go, Jack," said Will, pushing a very shocked Jack out of the room.

"They… me crew… they _betrayed_ me!" said Jack in disbelief. 

"It happens," said Will hastily. "Now, let's GET A MOVE ON IT!" 

They started to row to Barbossa's ship, hoping they wouldn't be noticed. Once they finally reached the ship, Jack spoke.

"Will, I know I never told ye this before…but… I just want ye to know in case I die."

"What, Jack?" said Will, sounding slightly annoyed, but nevertheless curious.

"Well… I… I…"

"Spit it out, Jack!" Will whispered.

"I love ye!"

Will's eyes widened, and his mouth fell open. Just as he was about to blow chunks over the side of the rowboat, Jack let out a quiet laugh. "Just kiddin', mate! I'm straight, remember? I'm ENGAGED."

"Thank _God_!" said Will. 

"But, yer me best friend, an' without ye, I wouldn't have gotten this far. I never tol' ye after all these years how much I appreciate it. Sure, yer stubborn, but—"

"Jack, as much as I would like to listen to your extremely long, boring speech, we have two women to save!" said Will.

"Aye, then why'd ye hold me back?" asked Jack, as usual blaming something that went wrong on Will, who rolled his eyes.

They quietly climbed onto the boat. Surprisingly, no one was there. All that could be heard was the rain, which was still pouring. Will and Jack were soaked through. They drew their swords, just in case. 

"Jack?" asked Will quietly.

"Yeah?"

"You're my best friend too."

He smiled, wiping an imaginary tear from his face. "Thanks, mate."

They crept over the deck, when suddenly, they heard a noise, sounding like a woman trying to call for help. 

They whipped around, both of them thinking it was Beth and Lissie. However, it wasn't either of them.

~*~

Oooh, another evil cliffhanger! Couldn't resist, mates! Don't worry, next update will be EXTREMELY soon! Also, PLEASE email me with your reply on this question… **Which story would you like to see sooner? The Jack/You fic that I have an idea for, OR my Legolas fic?**


	16. A Traitor Revealed

Okay, because of events in this chapter and further on… I have decided to up the rating… to PG-13. The other chapters are okay… but this one, (and possibly some later ones) will have some violence… and blood.

CONTINUE READING!!!

~*~

Chapter Sixteen: Traitor

"E…Elizabeth?!" asked Will in shock.

It had to be her, there was no mistaking it. She was lying on the floor of the deck in the freezing rain, ropes tying her hands behind her back and her ankles together. Will didn't know if he should help her or not. Here was the woman he hated the most… bound and gagged…. Yet she did say that she wanted to help him…

Jack glanced at Will, who gave him a little nod. Together, they cut her bonds and she stood up shakily. 

"Thank you," she said weakly.

"What are ye doin' here?" asked Jack.

"Barbossa and his crew… they… they kidnapped me a few days after you left. They said it was forced labor, and they needed a woman on board after they killed Lissie and Beth."

"Are they still alive?" asked Will, a look of panic coming onto his features.

"I… I don't know…"

"We've got to find them!" said Jack.

"I'll help you," said Elizabeth. 

"Right, then," said Will. "Jack and I will go this way," he pointed to his left, "and you go in the opposite direction."

_"Be careful," _said Jack.

They started to walk off. After a few minutes of quiet searching, they could hear voices coming from a room, voices they recognized. They looked at each other and threw open the door, and there they were. 

Alive.

"Lissie!"

"Beth!" they said together, dropping their swords and running over to them. 

The pain in Lissie's stomach vanished; it felt like all of her insides had vanished as well.

"Are you two all right?" asked Will.

They nodded, but Lissie quickly said, "It doesn't matter about us anymore! You have to get out—"

"No," said Will firmly.

"We're not leavin' ye two here," said Jack. 

Beth rolled her eyes. "You're wasting time! It doesn't matter about us anymore! Just do as we say! _Get out—"_

"Listen to us!" broke in Lissie. "Will, Jack, it's a trap—"

"Didn't Barbossa warn you?" came a voice in the doorway.

They all whipped around, seeing Elizabeth standing there.

She grinned maliciously. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time," she said in a deadly quiet voice.

"I trusted you," said Will poisonously. "I thought you had joined my side!" 

"No, I'm afraid not, Will," she said, walking over to him. "I was on your side, but then you left me for this disgrace—"

"She's more than you'll ever be," Will spat. 

"Well, what would you do if I did… THIS!" 

Without warning, she knocked Will to the ground and pulled out a gun, pointing at Lissie. Her eyes widened, and she seemed to be frozen on the spot. 

"You survived the last time… now, I can get my revenge…"

"NOOOOOO!" Just as she pulled the trigger, Will came flying out of nowhere, pulling himself and Lissie to the ground. The bullet flew through the window instead. Beth flung herself at Elizabeth, wrenching the gun out of her hands.

"I'll kill you," she whispered, loading it and pointing it at her.

"Are you all right?" asked Will to Lissie.

"Yeah…" she said weakly. "Thanks…" 

"Anytime," said Will as he helped her up.

"Ye betrayed us," said Jack in an angry voice. "To think me an' Will saved yer life not too long ago—"

"And it's a good thing ye did, Jack," said another voice from the doorway.

They all turned around, and Elizabeth smiled.

It was Barbossa. A few members of his crew were with him too.

"Why, thank ye, Elizabeth," he said with a grin. 

"Anytime," she said, also smiling.

"Beth, for everybody's sake, I suggest ye put the gun down."

But she didn't listen. She still held it, her arms steady, pointing at Elizabeth's face, squarely between the eyes.

"Put it down, Beth," said Barbossa dangerously.

"Bethy, just do it," said Jack in an emotionless voice.

Ever so slowly, she lowered the gun, and let it fall from her hands and onto the floor. She still glared at Elizabeth with a look of pure hatred. 

"Thank you," he said, not sounding courteous at all. "So, I see you've found my weapon," he continued, nodding at Elizabeth. "She volunteered after ye, Will, continued to ignore her. But it was true. Do ye remember the conversation you two had in the blacksmith shop on the day ye and Jack left? She _did_ know somethin' about the two wenches kidnappin'."

"She would have led them to danger either way!" said Lissie angrily.

"Clever, Lissie, I would have."

"And she has," said Barbossa. He pointed at Will. "I have no use for Bootstrap's son. Throw him to the sharks! May he have a watery grave just like dear ol' dad…"

Will flung himself at Barbossa, but a few members of the crew launched themselves at him out of nowhere, grabbing his arms and almost sending him crashing to the floor. He couldn't get away. 

"As for Jack, I want him with me," said Barbossa.

More pirates flung themselves into the room and grabbed Jack, dragging him and Will out of the room. 

"NOOOOO!" Lissie and Beth yelled together. They tried to run to them, to stop the pirates that were going to kill them, but about five more stood in front of them. 

"LET ME GO!" roared Will, fighting with every bit he had.

"I THOUGHT I ALREADY WENT THROUGH THIS…TWICE!" Jack screamed. They were finally dragged out of the room, and all the other pirates left. Beth and Lissie could still hear Will and Jack screaming profanities at the pirates that held them, and Barbossa laughing through it all. 

Just moments ago, Will had saved Lissie's life, and now, he was about to be eaten by sharks. 

They both bolted to the door, but the pirates quickly slammed it shut. A click told them it had been locked too. 

"NOOOOO!" Lissie yelled, hot tears streaming down her face. 

Beth started banging on the door, running and throwing all her weight against it. "LET US OUT!" she screamed, tears also spilling out of her eyes.

Lissie bolted to the window, seeing Will in the water. She took a nearby piece of wood and slammed it against the window, breaking it. "WILL!" she screamed.

He looked up, but to Lissie's horror he was pulled beneath the surface a split second later…

He turned around and saw that a tremendous shark had a hold of his arm, trying to rip it off. Will was pulled further underwater. Blood was pouring out of his arm so that a part of the water was stained red with his blood. He shut his eyes, trying not to scream, but with his free arm groped at his sock. He opened his eyes and glared at the shark, then took his secret knife and stabbed it right on the top of his head. 

He could feel the shark's hold on his skin lessen until it didn't have a hold of it anymore and it started to sink to the bottom of the sea. He swam to the surface, gasping for air. Will looked at his arm.

The sleeve of his shirt was ripped badly, a great gash of skin was torn away, and it was bleeding badly. But it didn't matter about him… the others needed his help. 

He climbed back onto the ship and it looked as though all the pirates were somewhere else, but it looked as though the crew in its entirety were the few who were at the doorway when he and Jack had been taken. 

So, here he was on a dangerous pirate ship where his best friend, his future wife, and her best friend may be killed.

And he didn't have a sword.


	17. Watery Grave

Chapter Seventeen: Watery Grave

Will's head turned abruptly as he heard a scream. It sounded like Lissie's. He ran back to the room she was being held in and started banging on the door. 

The screams stopped.

"It's me!" he said. 

"WILL?! Are you hurt?" he heard her ask.

"Just a little scratch, but I'm alive. Stand back, I'm going to try and get you two out of here."

He took out his knife again and put it in the keyhole of the door. He moved it around a bit for a minute until finally, he heard a click. He threw open the door just as Lissie flung herself at him.

"Oh WILL!" she said, hugging him tightly. 

Her eyes fell on his arm and she screamed. "JUST A LITTLE SCRATCH?! I'M SURE—"

But he silenced her with a quick kiss. "It's nothing to worry about. Really," he added seeing the look on her face. "What we DO have to worry about, however," he began, glancing at Beth, "is what is going to happen to Jack."

"Barbossa said that he just used Lissie and I as a lure so that you two would come. He still wants revenge on Jack for killing him," said Beth.

"Well then, let's get moving," said Will, letting go of Lissie and leading the way out of the room. 

"Wait!" said Lissie suddenly. The other two looked at her. 

She grabbed Will's and Jack's swords. "You may need these," she said, handing them to Will. 

"What about you two?" he asked. 

"I'm sure there are some around here—" but Beth was cut off by a pirate suddenly coming out of nowhere and putting his arm over her windpipe. 

Will threw Lissie a sword and together they moved around the pair, acting as decoys while the other tried to stab the pirate in the back. Lissie finally succeeded in doing so and Will grabbed Beth and pulled her out of the way. 

Lissie stared at what she had just done. _I just KILLED one of them…_

She glanced back over at Beth. "Are you all right?" she and Will asked at the same time.

"Yes…" she said, still breathing heavily. "Thanks, you two…"

"Ah, it was nothing," said Lissie with a smile. She glanced back at the dead pirate, noticing that he had two swords in his belt. 

"Here you go," she said to Beth, handing her a sword and giving Will Jack's. She kept one for herself also. 

"One more thing," said Will to the girls. "Watch out for Elizabeth," he said grimly.

"Good plan," said Beth and Lissie together.

~*~

"Ye see, Jack, ye killed me. But I came back, and now, yer the one who's gonna be killed. I've waited nearly eleven years for this…" he was leading Jack down to the cells. Once they finally reached them, he shoved Jack into one and locked the door. 

Jack just looked at him. "So… yer gonna kill me by lockin' me in a jail cell, hm?" 

"Well, that's just step one. Step two is this…" he grabbed his gun and shot it at the floor a few times… until a small but nevertheless effective hole was formed. Jack's gaze turned from the hole to Barbossa. 

"That might kill ye, won't it, Jack?" he asked evilly.

"Yer mad, bloody mad!" replied Jack, grabbing the bars.

He laughed and walked back up the stairs, leaving Jack to die.

Jack looked desperately around the room… for anyway he could break loose. But the water was slowly creeping into the room. And the rain that was still pouring down outside didn't help by filling up the ocean even more. 

"Jack! Get a grip on yerself!" he said to himself, shaking his head. "In yer dyin' moments yer thinkin' about _rum_?"

A great wave crashed against the ship, sending him flying to the side of his cell. 

Within five minutes, the water was up to his ankles. 

"Reminds me o' when Will was caught down below…"

"HELP!" he yelled. But he didn't think anyone could hear him. 

Ever.

~*~

Oh no!! Barbossa has sent Jack to his death!!! Will anyone find him? Dun dun DUUUUUN!!!! REVIEW!!!!


	18. One Last Kiss

Chapter Eighteen: One Last Kiss…

"You know what would really come in handy?" asked Beth to Lissie.

"What?"

"If we could hear music to see if something bad was about to happen… we still don't know where Jack is!"

"It's okay, I'm sure we'll find him," said Will comfortingly.

"But we don't know what Barbossa will do to him!" said Beth back, her voice rising.

"You don't, but I do," said a female voice.

Lissie and Will rolled their eyes as they turned around. Once again, it was Elizabeth.

"What did you do to him?" asked Beth menacingly.

"I expect he'll be dead in less than fifteen minutes," said Elizabeth with a smile.

Beth gasped.

"Why are you here?" asked Will, although he thought he knew the answer. 

"All this time you said that I betrayed you, when really you were the one who betrayed me. Like I said before, you left me for _this_—" she said, looking at Lissie. 

"You think you're going to fight us?" asked Lissie, almost laughing. "It's three against one!"

Half of what was left of the crew came out. Will and Beth glanced at Lissie.

"Uh oh…"

All three of them drew their swords. 

Elizabeth grinned. "Kill them," she said.

The three sprung on the pirates.

Will was dealing with two, Beth had just stabbed one in the stomach, Lissie was dueling with one, and Elizabeth was watching the whole thing with a smile on her face. 

Will finally killed his, and noticed a pirate making his way to Lissie, who was busy with another. His eyes widened, and he ran forward. Just as the pirate raised his sword he was upon him, delivering punch after punch; and finally stabbing him. 

"No one touches her," he said quietly as he got up.

There were still a few more pirates to deal with, but they had killed the majority.

Lissie ran over to Beth to fight with a pirate advancing on her. Once she got close enough to Beth she whispered in her ear. 

"You go find Jack. Will and I can take care of the rest."

They looked at each other, and Beth nodded, then ran off to find him.

Will ran forward to help her fight off the remaining three. But one that he was fighting ran to the other side of the deck, so he was forced to move away from Lissie. 

When none of them were looking, Elizabeth stepped forward. An extremely loud bang of thunder shook everything.

She took out her sword, and just when Lissie turned around she slashed her across the stomach.

It seemed like everything froze for that moment. Lissie's eyes widened in pain. She seemed to have lost her voice, for she opened her mouth, but no sound came out. As if in slow motion, her sword lightly fell to her side and she fell to the floor.

Will turned around and saw the scene, his eyes widening in horror. Lissie was sprawled on the deck face first and Elizabeth was standing over her triumphantly.

He let out a roar of rage and leapt toward her.

"NOOOOO!" he sent her flying to the ground.

"YOU KILLED HER! _YOU KILLED HER!_" Tears were mixing with the rain on his face but he didn't care; the pain in his arm was nothing compared to the pain in his heart. Elizabeth had already killed her, the person that meant the most to him, once, he didn't think he'd be able to take it if it happened again.

Elizabeth drew her sword, but Will was too quick for her. He thrust his sword as hard as he could into her stomach.

She looked up at him, at his face that was contorted with rage and sadness, and the hint of a smile came across her face. Then, she gently touched his face and before he could do anything, kissed him. A moment later, she fell to the ground. 

Will wiped his lips on the back of his hand as he ran over to Lissie and knelt down beside her, gently rolling her over. She was bleeding badly… her eyes were closed…

"I always remember you saying something bad always happened on a rainy day," he said softly, his voice cracking. "But please let today be an exception…"

Slowly, he lowered his head over her face so that his ear was over her mouth and nose, listening for a breath.

Nothing.

He moved his hand over her heart.

Nothing.

"Lissie?" he whispered. "LISSIE!"

A sob racked his body and he lay over her, hugging her lifeless form. He looked at her face, once so alive and happy looking… now empty. He kissed her lightly for the last time.

She was gone…

~*~

OMG I CRIED SO HARD WHEN I WROTE THIS!!!! But please note, this is NOT, I repeat, **NOT** THE FINAL CHAPTER!!!


	19. Just Can't Face It

Chapter Nineteen: Just Can't Face It

Beth was running down the stairs of the ship, noticing the water was creeping up to the other levels. 

__

They were sinking.

Her heart began to pound very fast. Where was Jack?

She had just reached the landing above where the cells were, and the water was up above her knees when she saw Barbossa looking down at the landing below, laughing. 

"Where's Jack?" she asked bravely.

Barbossa turned around. "Dead, by now, I expect," he said with a wicked grin. "He's locked in one of the cells."

Her eyes widened. She took out her sword and pointed it at him.

He laughed. "So, he think yer gonna duel with me?"

"Yes," she replied firmly.

He laughed again and unsheathed his sword. "All right then. To the death."

He slashed his sword at Beth without warning, but she ducked just in time. He slashed again but she blocked it with her sword. They dueled for a few more minutes when Barbossa spoke.

"For a lass, yer pretty good at this."  
"I took fencing in college," she replied, and with an extra hard blow. The sound rang through the landing, the water rising even more. 

Barbossa was showing signs of weakness, but then he slashed her shoulder.

She winced, but did not cry out. She would not give him that satisfaction of knowing he had hurt her.

He gave another blow that knocked her over, her back colliding painfully with one of the stairs, sending her underwater. Still, she fought. She got back up when she delivered another blow.

"Ye can to better than that, _Bethy_."

Rage like she had never felt before coursed through her body like poison. The next blow, he did not block, however. It hit him full in the stomach. He crashed down the last few stairs with a splash. 

He was dead.

She straightened up, grasping her shoulder where he had cut it, breathing heavily. "Jack taught me that one," she whispered.

She jumped the last few steps and examined his body, looking for the keys to Jack's cell.

There couldn't be much time left. Finally, she found them in the pocket of his coat. She waded down the last few steps to the landing with the cells, which was completely submerged. Her eyes widened, and she took a huge breath and dove under.

~*~

Jack looked around desperately. He was standing on the bench in his cell; there was barely enough room to breathe. He took a last huge breath and let himself float around.

So this was how the famous Captain Jack Sparrow was going to die. 

Engaged, but not married.

Always been drunk, yet sober.

His eyes widened when he saw a figure with a set of keys in their hand swimming toward his cell. He swam closer to the door when he saw who it was.

Beth.

She winked at him, then began trying the keys on the ring. There were only two, but she got him out on the first try. He swam out, grabbed her hand and pulled her up the now useless stairs.

Their lungs were screaming at them for air… Beth saw everything go a bit fuzzier… but they were _so_ close…

Their heads finally broke the surface, and they both took huge gulps of air.

They looked at each other.

"I knew ye wouldn't leave me…" said Jack.

Beth traced his jawline with her finger. "I missed you so much…"

He kissed her hungrily.

"Aye, I bet ye missed that," said Jack once he broke away. "C'me on, let's find the others and then get off this sinkin' ship."

They went back up the last flight of stairs and to the deck, happier than they had been in a long time.

But the sight that met their eyes made that happiness disappear like a balloon being popped.

Beth gasped, tears stinging at her eyes. She ran forward, Jack right behind her.

__

No… no… it's not true… She's NOT dead… she's just unconscious… 

Then why is Will crying? Said an evil voice inside her head. As soon as she got over, the ship gave a huge jolt, and it began to tilt upward… they were sinking…

"Will?" asked Jack tentatively.

The rain began to lessen a bit. Will was still hugging her lifeless body to his.

"E…Elizabeth did this?" asked Beth in a shaky voice, having just noticed her body.

Will nodded, then set her down gently on the floor. He looked up at the two of them. "Do… do you think she'll go back to the future? Like the last time?"

Jack knew the answer. She would have disappeared by now… But he just couldn't find the strength to tell him.

Will could guess by the looks on their faces. He looked down at her again, a new wave of tears overcame him. A small sniff told him Beth was crying too.

"C'me on, mate. Let's… let's think of the good times we shared with her. Remember the food fight?"

The shadow of a grin came across Will's face. "Yeah… she dunked ice cream down my back…"

"She also got a head of lettuce stuck on… on her head…"

Jack held Beth tightly.

"I regret so much now throwing Poppy down the stairs…" Jack sniffed. 

The ship gave another horrible jolt, and the three of them noticed half of it was already underwater.

"We should probably get off this ship…" said Jack quietly.

"Yeah," Beth agreed. They both looked at Will.

"Comin', mate?" Jack asked.

Will glanced back at Lissie, then picked her up and carried he with him.

He couldn't leave her there to sink with the ship. He just couldn't.

All three of them made their way to the edge of the ship, sniffing and wiping their eyes. 

"On the count of three," said Jack as the ship gave another jolt and they slid back a little, "we jump. One…"

A part of Will would rather stay on the ship so that he could be with Lissie forever. But he knew the others would need him.

"Two…"

He remembered the way she would smile, laugh, kiss… He glanced at her hand and noticed the ring was still there… a tear escaped his eye…

"THREE!"

They jumped off just as the ship gave another huge jolt. Will was pulled underwater a bit more than the other two because of Lissie's dead weight. A few yards away from them, they could see the Black Pearl sailing toward them. They didn't know that Lissie was dead… that he had been too late to really save her… they didn't know the grief all of them were suffering…

They were pulled onto the ship by the means of a rope ladder. Beth went first, then Jack, who helped Will haul up Lissie's body. Once they had been pulled up and her body was in view, Will heard many sharp intakes of breath. 

Anamaria put her hands over her mouth, Gibbs bowed his head. A few of the men took off their hats. Will didn't want to speak to any of them. He just took her down to one of the rooms and laid her down on the bed, just looking at her. Then, he sank down into a chair, put his face in his hands, and cried. 

Beth came down a few minutes later, just looking at the sight. Will looked up. He noticed her eyes were extremely red. Then, she walked over and embraced Will. 

"I miss her so much," she mumbled.

"I know, I know, me too. I just can't believe that she's really… she's really…" but he couldn't say it. That would confirm it. He would never be able to get it back. He just couldn't face the fact that Lissie was dead.


	20. Second Chances

Chapter Twenty: Second Chances

She was souring through the sky… up, up, higher than the clouds. Suddenly, there was an extremely bright light in front of her, so bright that she had to shield her eyes. 

A woman came down from the cloud she was below. She was dressed in all blue, and had the bluest eyes that she had ever seen. 

She smiled down at her, but all she could do was look down at the scene that she had left just mere moments before. She could see Will and Beth, sobbing with their arms around each other, and Jack walking down to that room, looking like he didn't know where he was. The three people she cared about the most were the saddest she had ever seen, looking like they were forever changed. 

The mysterious woman was looking down there too. "I can see why they miss you, Lissie," she said in a musical voice. She lightly touched her hand.

Lissie looked back up at her. 

"You were courageous, humorous, loving and caring."

"I'm sorry," Lissie said, "But… I don't know who you are—"

"Oh, where are my manners? I am Ariel, the Angel of the Sea."

Lissie just looked at her, still not really understanding. What could this angel do for her? Why did she want to see her so desperately?

Ariel smiled again. "You may be wondering why you didn't go back to the future after you died. Well, I'm sorry, but that can only happen once. But for you to die so soon without saying goodbye just wasn't fair, in fact, your death wasn't fair. Life is extremely valuable, and what you have is extremely valuable. You have friends that love you, and a fiancee that loves you more than anything."

Lissie felt a twang at her heart when Ariel mentioned Will. He had been so devastated…

Ariel continued. "You may be wondering where I am going with this, and why you are not entering Heaven. Since you are from the future and died in the past, you get another chance at life."

Her heart leapt when she said this. She would see everyone again…

"But be warned. If you should die again, you will not get another chance. No matter if it was fair or unfair, you will not return to Earth."

Lissie nodded and smiled. "Thank you SO much…"

The angel smiled and hugged her. "Now, go back down there, and remember these words: Live every day as if you were to die tomorrow."

And with a flash, Ariel was gone. 

Lissie turned around and flew back down to the ship, she could see everything coming closer as she sped down… she thought she would slam into the deck but she just sailed right through it… she couldn't stop… 

~*~  
Jack had suggested that everyone have some alone time in the room where Lissie lay. He and Beth had gone up to speak to the crew and tell them what happened on the ship, since they were all "traitors", as he called them. So, since Will was supposed to marry her in less than 2 months, they let him stay in there first as much as he wanted.

He plopped down in a chair that was next to her bed, just looking at her face that was once so full of life, laughter, happiness, and love. 

"Why did you have to leave me?" he whispered. "This is all my fault," he moaned, putting his face in his hands. "If I would've seen Elizabeth for what she really was then she wouldn't have killed you… if only you could come back…"

Suddenly, a bright flash of light filled the room, so bright that he had to shield his eyes. It lasted for about a minute until finally, the room's lighting had gone back to normal. Slowly, he removed his hands from his eyes and looked at the bed. 

Lissie was still laying there, but something was different. 

Will hardly dared to believe it. He just stared at her.

Was she… _breathing_?

__

No… said a voice inside him. _She's dead… she can't breathe…_

Lissie opened her eyes. She turned her head to look at him. "Hi, Will," she whispered as she sat up and swung her legs over the side.

His mouth slowly fell open. "Oh…" Tears were running down his face, but they were tears of happiness… she was _back_…

In an instant, he stood up so fast that his chair was knocked backward, jumped on the bed and kissed her, pulling her as close as he could. 

"How… how…?" his head was bursting with questions. He looked at her stomach, and noticed the wound was gone.

She put a finger to his lips to silence him. "Long story. But, let's get the others."

"Why? Can't we have some alone time?" asked Will, smiling a bit.

"I just came back from the dead. They'd want to know."

Before Will could object, she had yelled as loud as she could, "BETH! JACK! GET DOWN HERE!"

~*~

"So, once we got back up there, we saw 'er—" But Jack was suddenly cut off. Him and Beth looked at each other, then bolted out of the room, raced each other down the stairs and to Lissie's room. Jack got there first, and in his excitement, ran into the closed door. 

"Oof!" he exclaimed as he fumbled for the doorknob.

"OUCH!" said him and Beth together once she had whammed into him because she was running so fast. 

Completely disoriented, Jack finally managed to bang open the door. 

"LISSIE!" they yelled together as they ran forward. 

She sprang up and Beth beat Jack to get to her, so she flung herself at her and hugged her as tightly as she could. 

"YOU'RE BACK!" she screamed. 

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH…" said Lissie just as loud.

Beth stepped to the side to let Jack see her. He jumped up and down excitedly, then picked her up and spun her around. "YOU'RE BACK!" he screamed, just as Beth had. "YOU'RE BACK!… Wait, that's supposed to be impossible…"

"Yeah, uh, Jack?" asked Lissie in a somewhat muffled voice.

"Yes?"

"I can't breathe…"

"Oh! Sorry…" and he hastily put her down, as if he thought she would suddenly die again.

Jack turned to Will. "Mate, you are so lucky…" 

"We all are," said Beth. "You want to tell us exactly _how_ you miraculously came back from the dead?" 

She smiled. "Gladly. Well, first…" she explained about Ariel, the angel that granted her the chance to come back, and everything she told her. 

"So, if I die again, then there's no second chance. Then, I'm gone."

"Well, we have to keep you safe until then," said Will. "No going outside with one of us—"

"Be careful aroun' sharp objects—"

"Don't talk to strangers—"

"And someone will always have their eye on you," said Will.

"Relax, you three! I'm not going to die for a LONG time," said Lissie.

There was silence for a moment, then Jack broke it, as usual.

"This calls for a celebration! Where's me rum…"

The others rolled their eyes as they watched him stumble out of the room, as if he was already in one of his drunken stupors. 

But Lissie didn't care, she was glad that she came back. Now, every little thing made her grateful that she was back. Even if it meant watching Jack get drunk. 

~*~

YAY! SHE'S ALIVE!!!!! Faked ya out, didn't I? ***Grins* **MOOHAHAHA!!! Please rejoice (lol!) and REVIEW!!!


	21. What Else Could Possibly Happen?

Chapter Twenty One: What else could possibly Happen?

"Girls! Will! WE'RE HERE!" Jack yelled, coming down the stairs from the wheel to where they were all sitting.

"Oh, joy…" said Lissie. "The first place I wanted to go after I came back was a town full of drunks—"

"What do ye mean?" asked Jack. "We're not goin' back to Tortuga, we're in Port Royal!"

"WHAT?!" said Lissie, Beth, and Will together, jumping up from their seats.

"Well, we're in Port Royal, that's what! I thought we should see how much it's changed—"

"Jack, do you remember when we first came back here, and you couldn't find the Black Pearl when it was right in front of you?" asked Will.

"Yes…"

"Do you remember what I said to you?"

"Ye called me an idiot—"

"And you've proved that again. You just probably landed us in the biggest trouble we could be in."

"How?" asked Jack. "It's just Port Royal…"

"You don't get it, Jack! You and I are both wanted men!"

"What? Oh no…"

"Oh no is right!" said Beth. "You and Will could be arrested!"

"Relax, you three… it's not like there's the entire king's navy surrounding our ship right now, waiting for us to come off…" said Lissie.

"Jack! We 'ave a problem!" said Anamaria, walking into the room. "The entire Royal Navy is surrounding our ship." (the irony just kills me… lol!)

Beth, Will, and Jack turned their heads and stared at Lissie. "Whoops…"

Cautiously, all of them walked up the steps and peered onto the deck. 

Hundreds of soldiers surrounded the Black Pearl, and a ship with the name of The Interceptor II was behind them, and THAT was full of officers too. 

They were in deep, and every single one of them knew it.

"Would Jack Sparrow and Will Turner step off the ship and come onto the deck!" came Norrington's voice. 

"Not _this _idiot again," said Jack, rolling his eyes. "What could they do to us?"

"You have ten seconds to get off the ship or we shoot!"

"Eh, maybe we should get off, Will," said Jack. 

"NO!" said Lissie and Beth together. 

"Look, we can't fight all of these men!" said Will. 

"Five seconds!"

"Come on!" said Jack.

Beth quickly kissed Jack as Lissie did the same to Will. 

"We'll come back for you," whispered Lissie.

Jack and Will stepped into view of the soldiers just as Norrington and his men pointed their guns at the ship. With a quick glance back at the two of them, they slowly made their way to the dock, where soldiers immediately put chains around their wrists and walked them away to the jail. 

"You two have an appointment with the gallows tomorrow morning," Beth and Lissie heard Norrington say. 

"He still uses that ol' sayin', aye?" Jack whispered to Will, who quickly hid his snigger.

"What was that, Sparrow?"

"Nothin', nothin'…"

~*~

"Well, this is just dandy!" said Beth. "One week after we're all back together again, we're separated, and two other people might be killed!"

"What are we going to do?!" asked Lissie, who was pacing the room furiously. "We need a plan…"

"We need to think… come on… what happened in the movie?"

"Well, we could do what Will did," said Lissie. "Wait until the bottom has dropped out, throw a sword that they can stand on, fight off the executioner, drop him on Norrington's head, do some fancy flips, trip soldiers up with the rope, then jump off the fort and onto the Black Pearl where it is waiting and sail off into the sunset."

"Knowing our luck, that would totally backfire in our face."

"Yeah, you're probably right…" 

Suddenly, beam of light came through the room and fell on Lissie's head. She collapsed to the ground… she didn't know what was happening…

_Ariel appeared in front of her. "If you want to get back, use the medallion. But don't jump into the ocean, for it is deadly. Make a wish and it will take you there… if you just wish…"_

"LISSIE!"

Beth was on the ground next to her, shaking her.

"W…What happened?" asked Lissie, sitting up.

"I don't know… a beam of light just hit you and you collapsed…"

Then it hit her. She jumped up off the floor. "I HAVE A PLAN!" she yelled.

"Really?" asked Beth, her face lighting up. "What is it?"

"Well, first, we…"

~*~

"And you're not coming back out!" said a soldier, throwing the Jack and Will into a cell. 

"Well, at least not until tomorrow," said another. 

The two of them laughed, then went up the stairs where they would guard the jail.

Will started pacing the cell. 

"Hey, Will!" Jack whispered. "How are we gonna get out o' here?"

"Well, Lissie said that she and Beth would come back for us, but I have no idea how they are going to do that. And why are you asking me? You said yourself you're the master of plans."

"Aye, but ye were the one 'o came up with the plan that saved the girls," said Jack, grinning. "I have temporarily stepped down from me position."

Will rolled his eyes. "You and I both know that you're just saying that because you don't have a plan."

"Aye…"

~*~

Midnight came, and went. Will was looking through the bars of the cell window, a patch of moonlight shining across his face. 

_Where are you, Lissie?_ He asked mentally. _I know you won't leave me…_

A loud snore came from the corner of the cell, telling him Jack had fallen asleep. He didn't seem very bothered by this matter, after all, he had been in jail and escaped near-death situations one too many times.

He only hoped they'd be able to escape this one, too.

~*~

"An' then… an' then, 'e said… 'do you have any duck food?'" 

The two guards laughed as they came back to their posts. 

"So, how's the wife?" asked one of them as he almost ran into a nearby wall.

"Grumpy, as usual. Always complainin'… never givin' me a moment's peace…"

"Was there anythin' we was supposed to be doin', John?"

"Not that I remember," said John.

"Well, then, I'm awfully tired," his companion said, yawning. "I think I'm gonna take a nap…" he collapsed on the ground, asleep instantly. 

The other fell right next to him, apparently unconscious.

"God, what idiots."

"Got the rope?"

"Yep."

Beth and Lissie stepped out of their shadowy corner, shaking their heads at the unconscious soldiers.

"You'd think they'd have more sense," said Beth as she tied ropes around one of them. 

"Yeah, like Ron says, 'How thick could you get?'" (Harry Potter moment there! Couldn't resist, mates!) said Lissie.

They finished tying them up, then gagged them, and snuck down the stairs to the jail cells. Hopefully, there were no more guards lurking around.

Fortunately, there weren't any more, and they were able to get down quite safely.

"Jack, let's face it, they're obviously not coming—"

"SSHH!" said Jack. "Who goes there?"

Beth and Lissie stepped into the moonlight where they could see them.

"Girls!" Will and Jack breathed, running over to the door of the cell.

"I told you I'd come back," whispered Lissie as Beth got the keys she had taken from the soldiers out from her pocket.

"Hurry, we don't know what else is out here," said Beth as she opened the door.

Just as Jack and Will had gotten out of their cell, they heard footsteps. All four of them froze.

"I'll fire those two, drinking when they're supposed to be watching the prisoners! Who could have done this?" came an angry voice, which they all recognized.

"I don't know, sir, what about the girls they came here with the last time?"

"Good point," said Norrington. "Let's hope they're still in their cell, but just in case, get another one ready for the girls…"

Silently, all four of them pressed their backs against the dark wall so that they were out of the moonlight. 

Sure enough, Norrington and his assistant came down the stairs to see what had happened and if Jack and Will had escaped, and sure enough, he saw the empty cell. He let out an angry yell.

"I finally capture Jack Sparrow, and he slips through my fingers AGAIN! What will people think about me?!"

"People still look up to you highly, sir," said the assistant.

"Shut up!" barked Norrington. "Summon the rest. Search everything in this bloody town, we have to find them!"

Lissie, who was squashed between Will and Jack, felt Jack stiffen up a bit and take a sharp breath. Beth, who was on his other side, gave him a warning look and put her finger under his nose. She and Will exchanged a nervous glance. 

Jack relaxed his shoulders, and Beth removed her finger after a few seconds. Norrington and his assistant moved to the stairs, but no sooner than they had done so and no sooner after Beth had removed her finger, Jack let out a stupendous sneeze.

~*~

Oh no! MORE SUSPENSE!!!! Or maybe that's a good thing… But I'm guessing evil cliffhangers aren't! As usual, REVIEW!!!


	22. The Wish

Chapter Twenty Two: The Wish

~*~

Jack relaxed his shoulders, and Beth removed her finger after a few seconds. Norrington and his assistant moved to the stairs, but no sooner than they had done so and no sooner after Beth had removed her finger, Jack let out a stupendous sneeze.

~*~

In an instant, all three of them had turned and looked at him, and Norrington turned around and yelled, "What was that?"

They heard footsteps thundering down the stairs and the guys quickly pulled the girls into another corner and hid the girls behind them. 

"Where are they?" they heard Norrington ask. 

All four of them held their breath. 

"You look outside, I'll look in here," they heard Norrington say again.

Beth felt Jack stiffen as he heard slow footsteps coming toward them, as if he was longing to just punch him. 

"I know you're in here!" said Norrington loudly. "Come out, come out, where ever you are!"

Will glanced sideways at Jack. What would they do?

Jack looked back, then nodded. Will groped behind him until he found Lissie's hand. Gently, he squeezed it. With a final glance at Jack, they walked out of the shadows. 

"I knew you'd come out," said Norrington softly.

"Why did you think that?" asked Will. 

"Because I knew you wouldn't want anything to happen to your 'bonnie lasses'."

"Well, that's one o' the reasons why we came out here," said Jack, glancing behind him at Beth. She suddenly understood what he wanted her to do…

"Yes, the other reason is—"

"—THIS!" yelled Beth, jumping out and running over to Norrington and kicking him in the stomach. 

He keeled over, moaning in pain. He moved his hand to slap Beth, but Jack stopped him. 

"If ye do that, she'll aim a lil lower next time," he said dangerously. "Now, yer not gonna tell any one about where we are, hmm?" 

Norrington shook his head.

Lissie quickly ran out of her hiding spot and to the others, who were running up the stairs. Just as they had reached them, however, they heard a furious yell coming from the place they had just left.

"THEY ESCAPED! THEY ESCAPED! GET THEM!" they heard Norrington scream.

"RUN!" Will yelled as soldiers poured out of alleys, buildings, every place imaginable. They were running as fast as they could… they had reached the docks… a shot grazed Lissie's hair…

Suddenly, she tripped on a piece of wood that was sticking out. Since she was the last one in the line, no one noticed. She quickly got back up, but the others were scrambling onto the Black Pearl, and only when they looked back, they saw her.

"LISSIE!" Beth screamed. "WATCH OUT!"

Lissie turned around and Norrington came flying at her out of no where, grabbing her arms behind her, and pulling her hair so that her head bent back, so that all she could see was the sky.

"Now you won't leave, will you?" said Norrington loudly.

"LET HER GO!" Will yelled.

"You killed my future wife so why shouldn't I kill yours, Turner? But come down and I'll spare her," said Norrington dangerously as he pulled her head back a little more. Lissie kicked him as hard as she could in the shin, sending him backward into the water, but also taking her with him. 

"NO!" Will yelled.

"Jack, we're settin' off!" said Gibbs, who had just ran onto the deck.

"NO!" said all three of them together, but they were pulling away from the port…

"I'M NOT GOING TO LET HER DIE AGAIN!" Will bellowed, and then he dove into the water. 

"WILL!" said Jack and Beth together. Beth anxiously stayed near the edge of the ship, but Jack ran off to Anamaria, who was again steering the ship. 

"ANAMARIA! STOP THE SHIP!"

"Jack Sparrow! Can't ye see that they're goin' to shoot at us? We need to get out o' here!" she said shrilly.

"WILL AND LISSIE ARE DOWN THERE!" he yelled, pointing to the water. 

He looked down at the water, trying to see them, but he caught sight of a soldier pointing his gun at Beth, who was busy looking for any sight of Will or Lissie.

"BETHY!" he rumbled. "WATCH OUT!"

~*~

Lissie had finally pulled herself out of Norrington's grasp and was just swimming to the surface when he grabbed hold of her hair again. She cringed in pain, her lungs feeling like they were going to explode from lack of air. Just as she had lost all hope, she saw Will swimming toward her. She saw him frown, then swim toward Norrington and punch him in the face. He lost his grip on her hair, and she swam up to the surface, gasping for air.

"Will?" she asked, looking around.

Will was dealing with Norrington. He wanted to finish him off, he had done enough damage in the first place. He punched him in the jaw and kicked him in the stomach again. But Norrington wasn't going to let Will get away unhurt. He kicked him in the face, causing his mouth to bleed. Will kicked him in the groin, and Norrington winced and stopped fighting at once. Will swam to the surface.

~*~

Jack looked down at the water, trying to see them, but he caught sight of a soldier pointing his gun at Beth, who was busy looking for any sight of Will or Lissie.

"BETHY!" he rumbled. "WATCH OUT!" he ran toward her just as the trigger went off. Beth turned around, but Jack flung her to the floor just in time. 

She looked up in shock as she saw the bullet fly past. "Thanks for that," she said weakly.

"Don't mention it," said Jack. (Harry Potter again! Isn't this weird… I'm watching Lord of the Rings, writing this, and putting Harry Potter lines in it! Weird combination, isn't it?)

They got up and peered over the edge of the ship. 

~*~

Will's head broke the surface and he saw Lissie next to him. 

"Come on," he said. "We've got to get out of here—"

But something had pulled him underwater again. Or someone. 

"WILL!" Lissie screamed.

"LISSIE!" she heard Beth yell. "TAKE THE ROPE!" Jack threw a rope off the ship and it landed in front of her, but she shook her head.

"Will's still down there!" she shouted.

"WHAT'S 'E HOLDIN' US UP FOR?!" Jack screamed. 

Norrington had pulled Will under again, and kicked him in the back. Wincing in pain, Will turned around so that he was facing him and kicked him in the chest. This appeared to have an effect on him, because he stopped fighting at once and Will swam up just as Lissie took hold of the rope. 

Jack and Beth pulled her up in seconds and then looked back down.

"WILL!" they all yelled at once. Jack threw the rope out again just as Norrington surfaced. 

"TAKE IT!" Lissie yelled.

Will grabbed on and all three of them pulled.

"NOOO!" Norrington yelled. But Will was already on the ship before Norrington could do anything. 

All four of them ducked down as more shots were fired. "Get us out o' here, Anamaria!" yelled Jack. "Now, how do we get back home?"

"We use the medallion," said Lissie quickly, "and wish."

"Where is the medallion?" asked Beth. They all exchanged glances. At once, they split up into pairs and ran down the stairs to look for it. 

"Oh, where could it be?" asked Beth hysterically.

"I don't know, who had it last?" asked Jack.

"Hm, let's think, maybe, YOU AND WILL?!" she screamed.

"Calm down!" said Jack.

"CALM DOWN?! Jack, you of all people should know that I DON'T DO GOOD UNDER PRESSURE!"

"Okay! Let's just look!"

"Where is it?" asked Lissie to Will.

"Jack and I used it to come back here… I had it in my hand before we jumped into the pool…" he gasped and pulled out a chain from under his shirt. 

"Oh my God!" she gasped, having noticed Will's bleeding mouth. 

"Don't worry about me, where are the others?" he asked, running back to where they last saw them.

"Will!" said Gibbs as he came running down the stairs. 

"Sorry, no time to talk!" said Will as he rushed past. 

"Just thought you should know that THE NAVY IS INVADING THE SHIP!" he yelled.

Will and Lissie skidded to a halt. 

"This isn't good," said Lissie.

"JACK! BETH! HURRY UP! WE FOUND IT!" shouted Will.

"Will? Lissie?" asked Beth.

"WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!" screamed Jack.

They were all running, trying to find each other and hoping not to run into the officers. As Will and Lissie ran past the stairs, they could hear the sound of metal on metal. They were fighting.

They ran into a room and crashed right into Jack and Beth.

"OUCH!" said all of them at once. Jack quickly got up from the floor and slammed the door shut. 

"I've got the medallion!" breathed Will, one hand clutching the medallion and the other rubbing his ribs. "Lissie, what do we do now?"

"Every one touch it; just a finger will do!" she said quickly. "Okay," she said once everyone had squished together and had a finger on the medallion. "Now, just wish we were back home—" a sudden bang told them the soldiers were trying to get in. "NOW!" she yelled.

_I wish we were back home…_

In our own houses…

The present time…

Away from all of this…

Norrington banged the door open and saw all of them standing together. He smiled and yelled, "I've got you now, Turner and Sparrow!" 

Then, he flung himself at Will. 

_I WISH WE WERE BACK HOME!_


	23. I'M BECOMING LIKE YOU!

Chapter Twenty Three: I'M BECOMING LIKE YOU!

~*~

Norrington banged the door open and saw all of them standing together. He smiled and yelled, "I've got you now, Turner and Sparrow!" 

Then, he flung himself at Will. 

_I WISH WE WERE BACK HOME!_

~*~

Norrington flew through the air, arms outstretched, soaring straight at Will, as if to strangle him. He was an inch away… 

THUD.

Norrington picked himself up off the floor, extremely shocked an confused. He looked around, and cursed in his rage. "WHERE DID THEY GO?!" he screamed in fury.

~*~

_The entire adventure was flashing in front of them… even when Jack closed his eyes he could still see it… he was soaring through the air…and by the feel of things, losing altitude…_

SPLAT.

Jack opened his eyes immediately, noticing the reason he couldn't breathe was the fact that he had water up his nose, and that he was in Will's pool. He quickly swam to the surface, once again, rubbing his ribs and stomach and coughing.

"Ooooh," he moaned as he hung on to the side. "Will? Will? OI! WILL! WHERE ARE YOU?" he bellowed.

The answer to his question came almost immediately. With another great splat, Will made his grand entrance by means of a belly flop identical to Jack's. He winced as he surfaced, swimming to Jack's side, and looking around.

"WE DID IT!" they screamed together. 

"Look, Bethy! We made it! Bethy?" asked Jack, noticing she wasn't there.

"Lissie?" asked Will.

The two of them glanced at each other, then hopped out of the pool and dashed into Will's house.

"BETHY!"

"LISSIE?"

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" they both yelled at the same time. Jack ran into the dining room, throwing himself on his knees and pulling the tablecloth up, looking underneath it. 

"Well, they're not under here," said Jack stupidly as Will rolled his eyes, but then came to an understanding as Jack shook his head wildly, drenching Will even more, along with the rest of the room.

"Wait! _We_ got back the way we came…" they glanced at each other again and ran out of the room, Jack stumbling behind, almost running into the wall. Will bolted across the street to Jack's house and threw open the door, colliding with Lissie, who appeared to be thinking along the same lines as he was.

"Oof!" she exclaimed, crashing to the floor. She looked up, staring at him with disbelief. "WE DID IT!" they yelled together, and she picked herself off the floor in less than a second, threw herself at Will, and kissed him.

Jack pushed himself past them, running into the kitchen. "BETHY!" he yelled.

"JACK!" she ran into the room and leapt into his arms, sending Jack into the wall, and nearly knocking over Gus and Bob's fish tank. Jack kissed her.

"I thought we were done for," said Will once he broke away and finally shut the door. "Norrington was just flying through the air towards me…"

"I know, I know, but… oh… just kiss me!" she said impatiently. Will turned his head.

"No, I'm not done yet. I—stop looking at me like that! Oh, what the heck," he said as he grabbed her and kissed her.

"Bethy, I wanna marry you," said Jack, somewhat out of breath. 

"What? That's why we're engaged, silly!" she said.

"No, I wanna marry you. Now."

_"Now?"_ she said in disbelief. "But we have the church booked for… I think in a couple weeks—"

"I can't wait that long! Let's get married now!"

"But what about the double wedding?" asked Beth; Will and Lissie were going to get married on the same day she and Jack were. 

"They can come with if they want to," said Jack. "But this adventure 'as taught me somethin'. I did this for a certain reason. The reason why I saved you from Barbossa was because of one feeling. One feeling that could have driven me that far and made me go to any lengths to rescue you. Only love will make a person do anything."

Beth felt tears coming into her eyes. As soon as Jack said it, he gasped. 

"OH MY GOD!" he screamed, running into the entry way where Will was kissing Lissie, leaving an extremely shocked Beth to run after him. 

"YOU!" he bellowed at Will, shaking a finger at him, looking both scared and angry.

"Jack, as much as I would love to talk right now, I'm a little busy," said Will, slightly annoyed.

"I'M BECOMING A SAP LIKE YOU!" he screamed.

"Jack, what are you talking about?" asked Lissie.

"I just said I'd go to any lengths to rescue Beth! Only someone horribly and helplessly romantic would say somethin' like that! And by a horribly and helplessly romantic person, I mean WILL!"

"Jack, you said it yourself," broke in Beth. "It's love… all love."

Jack put his finger down, still staring at Will with wide, scared eyes and breathing heavily. "Oh, by the way, we're gettin' married tomorrow, just to let you two know," said Jack after a minute.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Will and Lissie together.

"But we have the church booked—" started Lissie.

"I DON'T CARE!" bellowed Jack. "If you two don't want to, that's fine. But Beth and I are. C'mon, Will, let's go get the tuxes," he said, suddenly remembering they were still in the trunk of his car.

The two of them walked out to the garage and pulled them out of the trunk, then walked back inside the house, Jack bracing himself, now wishing that he would have bought some earplugs. Will glanced at him, trying to hide his grin. They walked into the door, and Beth's mouth fell open.

"JACK SPARROW!" she boomed. 

"Yes, love?" he asked tentatively.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT IS?!" she asked, pointing at the tux in his hand that was tye-dye in color.

"It's my tux, but—"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! YOU ARE **NOT** WEARING THAT TO OUR WEDDING!"

"No! See, it's just a prank… there's a black one in the car…"

Beth stopped yelling, but she was red in the face. Lissie, Will, and Jack glanced at each other and started laughing. Beth, after a few minutes, started laughing too, once she overcame the shock. But then, she reminded herself, it _was_ Jack Sparrow.

~*~

See? SEE? Everything turned out perfectly! But this is NOT THE END!!!! REVIEW!


	24. Epilogue Part One

Epilogue Part One

"Yeah, we'll be there! An hour? Okay, I'll tell Will."

"Hold on, the monsters are playing tug of war with the phone cord."

Beth could hear Lissie laughing.

"Johnny! Josh! KNOCK IT OFF! The phone cord is NOT comething you play tug of war with!"

"Quick, Josh! Let's go find Mommy's tights!"

"No! BOYS! JACK! GET YOUR SONS UNDER CONTROL! Lissie, I've got to go. I'll see you in an hour, if the house is still standing."

Lissie laughed again. Okay, bye!"

It had been five years to the day since the weddings, and both couples had families. Jack and Beth had twins, Johnny and Josh. Lissie and Will had a three year old daughter, Lily, and another child was on the way.

"Beth wants us over there in an hour for dinner," Lissie told Will, who nodded.

A great scream was heard through the open window.

"Daddy, what was that?" asked Lily.

Will looked out the window. 

"I think it was Uncle Jack… Johnny and Josh must be at it again."

Lily's eyes widened, and she glanced at her mother, who was on the phone with the babysitter.

"Mommy's not gonna have twins like Johnny and Josh, is she?"

He laughed. "No, I think there's just one in there."

Lily breathed a sigh of relief.

"Make sure she's in bed by eight—you can? Thanks, I know it's such short notice—see you in about an hour!"

She hung up, and looked over at Will and Lily. Then, her eyes fell on the window, and she gasped. "What's Jack doing…?"

The three of them looked out the window and laughed.

Johnny and Josh were indeed at it again. They had taken a leash and attached it to the collar of their golden retriever. They hung onto one end of it, and were on a skateboard while the dog ran up and down the street. Jack was running after hem and Beth was standing in the doorway, yelling and screaming.

Will and Lissie glanced at each other.

"Maybe I should go help them," said Will.

Lissie picked up Lily and followed Will to the door.

"Lissie!" Beth yelled. "Do you want two more children?"

"COME BACK HERE!" bellowed Jack as his sons whooshed past him for a fourth time.

"GO ROCKET GO!" yelled one of them.

"A LITTLE HELP would be appreciated, Will!"

Will ran out into the street, trying to help.

"You should rename your dog!" gasped Will, he was getting tired of this. Rocket barked happily, wagging his tail wildly.

"Or send these two to the circus!" said Jack.

"JACK SPARROW!" screamed Beth. "YOU'RE GOING WITH THEM! THEY LOOK JUST LIKE YOU—"_ WHOOSH!_ "—AND ACT JUST LIKE YOU!"

"Auntie Beth, I don't want them as my brothers!" said Lily.

"LILY!" said the twins together. They jumped off the skateboard as Jack lunged for them. HE missed and fell on the pavement.

Lily screamed and ran from the boys as they came charging past Lissie and ran into the house. Jack picked himself up off the ground and ran after them.

"Sorry about this, Lissie!" he yelled as he thundered up the stairs after them. Will slowed down when he reached where Lissie was, smiling as though he was trying his hardest not to laugh.

Rocket finally stopped running and the skateboard crashed into a nearby tree.

Lissie silently prayed that her next child would not end up as a troublemaker.

Jack and Will traipsed back down the stairs, Jack with a twin swung over each shoulder, and Will carrying a grateful looking Lily.

"You two," said Jack with an angry voice, "Are going to the ZOO! You can reek havoc there and give someone else trouble keeping you boys on the line!"

"Hey, Beth!" called Lissie, who had walked across the street once it was twin-free. "Why is there smoke coming out of your kitchen window…"

Beth whipped around and her and Lissie ran into the house.

The small fire was quickly extinguished, and nothing except the inside of the stove and the chicken was damaged.

"Well, there goes dinner," said Beth sadly.

"Chinese food?" suggested Lissie.

"Great idea," said Beth in a Chinese accent. Just then, the phone rang. Still using the accent, she said, "'Allo?"

"Uh, hi, is this Beth?"

Her eyes widened. "CAL?!" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, long time, huh?"

"Yeah… look—"

"Listen, do you think you'd like to come to dinner with me on Saturday night, babe?"

She grinned. "Hold on. JACK!" she bellowed, making sure Cal could hear her.

"Yes, love?"

"My EX BOYFRIEND is on the phone, HONEY."

"Mommy, am I in trouble?" asked Johnny.

Beth grinned, knowing fully well that Cal had heard. "No, sweetie, you're not."

There was total silence on the other end. Lissie held in a laugh.

"Lemme talk to 'im," said Jack. 

Beth handed him the phone.

"_Mrs. Sparrow_ is happily married and would rather throw herself off a cliff than see you again. If I ever catch you near her or my family, I'll—boys, cover your ears—"

"All right! All right!" said Cal in a somewhat higher pitched voice. Jack gently put the phone back on the receiver.

Everyone let out a shout of laughter. 

"Thank you, Jack!" said Beth, kissing him quickly.

"EW!" said Johnny and Josh together.

"Anytime, love."

"One small problem though," broke in Lissie. "Dinner got burned, is everyone okay with Chinese?"

"No food fights, boys!" said Jack.

"AAAW!" 

"Yeah, Chinese is good with me!"

"Sure."

"If it's better than Beth's cooking! OUCH!"

A half hour later, Lily's babysitter was watching her, the food was on everyone's plates, and the boys were in bed… or so everyone thought.

"Pst, Josh!" whispered Johnny. "Let's go downstairs and put in a movie!"

"Yeah!" was the response from his twin.

They snuck downstairs as quietly as mice, and to the basement. They turned on a couple of lights and began looking through all the dvd's. 

Josh's eyes fell on one. He gasped, recognizing the skull and crossbones. "Pirates!" he said excitedly; he loved hearing stories of Blackbeard and others.

Johnny came running over, for he too loved pirates. They then saw the cover.

Their father's face stared back at them emotionlessly, and their uncle's glared back. 

They looked at each other, eyes wide.

~*~

"Well, five years has just flown by!" said Will.

"Oh joy, here's another one of Governor Turner's speeches!" said Jack.

Will glared.

"Hi, Will, how's it goin'?"

"Like I was saying before I was _rudely interrupted_, all four of us had to go through a lot during the past five years—"

"Three hundred and five for us, Will!" broke in Jack.

"I was getting to that. I'll never forget the day I met the most incredible woman, and everything we had to go through—"

"Well, who _could_ forget what we _all _had to go through?!"

"Jack, if you say one more—"

"Hey, everyone, let's play the Interrupt-Will-so-that-he'll-get-really-mad game!" said Jack loudly.

"SSSH!" said Beth. "Don't wake the boys—"

Jack fell instantly silent.

"What happened to your speech, Gov?"

"I just forgot it," said Will sarcastically. "You can take over, since you love to talk so much, Jack," said Will, sitting down.

"Well, ah… er…"

"Great speech so far," said Lissie.

Will smirked. "Now you know what it feels like!"

Jack glared. "Yes, um… it was so much fun—through some parts of our adventures—like annoying Will and the rest of me crew, right, Will?" he laughed slightly at the hard look on Will's face. "Anyway, life's been changed since we've all got families now… for us… _drastically _changed, but… life's still good. For all of us." Jack sat down, and everyone clapped.

"I'd like to say a few words too," said Beth, standing up.

"For years, when I wake up every morning the first thing I notice is the man snoring next to me. I think, wow, we've been through so much, to think we were almost separated _three_ times—and we're still together! It's just so… amazing that there's love that strong."

Jack sniffed and pretended to blow his nose in his napkin.

"Real runny, Mr. Sentimental. Jack? Oh my—"

Jack actually WAS crying!

"That… was so… _beautiful_…"

"I've never seen him like this!" said Will as everyone else agreed.

"Well, I have a bit to say too," said Lissie as she remained seated. "Will, Jack, Beth… THIS IS IT!"

"What do you mean?" asked Beth.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I MEAN?!"

"OH MY GOD!" said everyone together at the same time as they all jumped up.

~*~

ONE MORE BIT TO COME!!! REVIEW and tell me what ya think, matey!


	25. Epilogue Part Two

Epilogue Part Two

"Well, I have a bit to say too," said Lissie as she remained seated. "Will, Jack, Beth… THIS IS IT!"

"What do you mean?" asked Beth.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I MEAN?!"

"OH MY GOD!" said everyone together at the same time as they all jumped up.

~*~

"WAAAAH!"

Jack and Beth looked excitedly at each other as Will burst out of the room.

"IT'S A BOY!" he screamed.

Jack and Beth jumped out of their chairs as Will pulled Jack into a bone-breaking hug.

"I'm a FATHER!"

"Ye already—ow—were—Will, I CAN'T BREATHE!"

"I know, neither can I… I'm SO happy!"

"LET GO OF ME WILL!"

"Oh, sorry!" said Will as he let go of Jack, who quickly backed away from him and massaged his ribs as he gasped for air.

"Let's go see her!" said Beth. All three of them ran into the room.

"LISSIE!"

"Hi, everyone!" she said weakly.

Will let out a squeal of excitement.

"I'm a FATHER…" Will practically ran to her side and kissed her.

"For the second time," corrected Lissie.

"I'm an aunt again—"

"Uncle—"

"Mother—"

"Excuse me," said a nurse who had just appeared in the doorway, looking slightly alarmed at the number of people in the room. "Here he is…"

They all, with the exception of Lissie, walked quickly and eagerly toward her.

The baby looked up at them all with curious chocolate brown eyes identical to Will's.

The nurse placed Will's son in his arms, his face glowing with pride.

"Hi, Will Junior!" said Will softly. He tore his eyes away from him to look at Lissie. "Is that name okay with you?"

She smiled. "Yep, we've got to keep the tradition in the family!"

Will turned to Beth. "You want to hold him?" he asked.

Beth nodded eagerly, gently rocking him back and forth as she held him. After a couple minutes, Jack broke the silence… as usual.

"Hey! When do I get a turn?" he asked. Beth rolled her eyes and passed Will III to Jack. 

"Aaaw, lookit 'im! 'E's so cute—"

The baby's facial expression changed suddenly from curiosity to as if he had just looked at a picture of Elijah Wood (sorry to all his fans out there, no offense meant to you guys… just saying this to infuriate Beth! And I think I'm doing a good job…). Then, he let out a bawl and great tears sprang from his eyes. Jack jumped slightly, alarmed at what he was doing. 

"Hey, it's okay… it's just yer Uncle Jack!" he said gently, rocking him like Beth had, but Will III just cried even harder. Jack looked up at the three of them, all of whom were looking alarmed. "What did I do?!" he said, exasperated. 

"Oh, give him here, Jack!" said Lissie. Jack walked over and handed the now screaming baby to Lissie. After a few seconds, he stopped crying.

"You see, Jack, it's just you," said Beth sarcastically.

"One minute," said Jack. "Since I'm obviously not welcome here, I have some unfinished business to finish. Be right back," he said as he turned and strode out of the room.

Ten minutes later, he returned with a drink carrier and four plastic cups of ginger ale.

"Drinks all around!" he said. "Wow, I've wanted to say that for the LONGEST time…" he gave everyone a cup. "I would have gotten champagne and fancy glasses, but this is all the cafeteria had."

"Quite all right, Jack, quite all right," said Lissie.

"Well, now that we have a new addition to the family, there's a new reason to celebrate on this day!" said Beth.

"Life's even better," said Will.

"And it's going to keep getting better," said Lissie.

"With each passing day," said Beth.

"So, what do I have to say to that?" asked Jack as he held up his cup and the all gathered around Lissie's bed. He started to sing. "Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da…" he smiled at all of them and they couldn't help but grin back. "And really bad eggs…" His smile widened at the look on Will's face as he almost spilled his ginger ale all over Will's front.

"Drink up me 'earties—"

"YO HO!" said everyone together.

~*~

Yes, "I regret to announce this is the end." My story is over. (sniff sniff) I hope all of you enjoyed reading it, because I had a BLAST writing it! Also, I have one question about my other story that is up here… should I delete **The Blood of a Pirate**? I'm just not sure about it… but my Jack/You fic is on the way… hopefully. 

Oh yeah, I also started my Lord of the Rings fic… and for all you Legolas fans out there, R&R!!! Toodaloo,

~Lissie


End file.
